Aurore boréale
by Megami No Acuario24
Summary: Camus ha muerto, pero quizá no dejo a Milo sola. ((Serie de Drabbles de Camus y MiloFem.))
1. Chapter 1

_**Aurore boréale**_

Los personajes de Saint Seiya, no son propiedad mía, si lo fueran hubiera revivido a los dorados, sobre todo a mi amado Camus de acuario y al sexy bicho XD.

 **Sumary:**

 _No solo era un santo dorado, también fue la única persona a la que he amado. ((Serie de Drabbles de Camus y MiloFem.))_

 **Drabble 1. Conociendo a Milo.**

 _Versión Camus_

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, portaba su máscara sin ningún adorno y estaba entrenando con las demás aprendices. Su suave cabello se mecía con el compás de su movimiento ella era perfecta, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo frágil, detuve mi entrenamiento para verla mejor, lo cual provocó que terminara siendo golpeado por el aprendiz de leo.

—Hey Camus estas bien?—pregunto Aioria ayudándome a levantarme.

—Lo estoy, solo me distraje pero gracias por la ayuda—

—estabas viendo a las aprendices a Amazonas?—me pregunto mirando el mismo lugar que yo miraba —Es linda me pregunto si entrenara por una armadura de plata o bronce— se preguntó mirando a la misma niña que yo había estado viendo, por algún motivo no me agrado para nada eso.

—Lo que digas pulgoso ahora terminemos el entrenamiento— comente para continuar entrenando, mirando de vez en cuando a la niña de cabello azul eléctrico, estuvimos un rato de esa manera cuando nuestros maestros llegaron por nosotros su junta había terminado, mire por última vez a la niña, justo antes de que el caballero de escorpión llegara a donde estaba ella y la golpeara con fuerza para después llevársela de la muñeca, ella no protesto para nada solo ajusto si mascara y camino con rapidez.

—Más te vale mantener a tu aprendiz lejos de Escorpión— le grito el santo del octavo signo a mi maestro para después marcharse llevando consigo a la niña. Fui con mi maestro temeroso de que fuera a reclamarme, pero el no dijo nada como siempre y me llevo de regreso al templo de acuario.

—Lo lamento mucho maestro no quise causarle problemas con el caballero de Escorpión— dije en cuanto nos quedamos solos en el templo.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, es de Vasilios por no querer que su aprendiza entrene con todos ustedes como debería de ser—

—Por qué debería de entrenar con todos nosotros?—

—Porque la pequeña es la próxima sucesora del templo de Escorpión es una aprendiza a amazona dorada—

—Ahora entiendo todo maestro, no me voy a acercar a ella para que no tenga problemas con el caballero de escorpión—

—Camus, de hecho iba a pedirte lo contrario, desde guerras pasadas, el caballero de escorpión y el de acuario siempre han estado juntos, por eso es que he de pedirte que estés al pendiente de la niña de nombre Milo—

—Tiene nombre de chico—

—Lo se Camus pero no le digas eso o te a golpear, ya lo hizo con todo aquel que la hizo enojar diciéndole que su nombre es de chico—

—Está bien yo tratare de hacerla mi amiga— comente asistiendo, aunque mi maestro fuera un hombre duro incluso frío, cuando lo conocías como yo lo conocía, era alguien amable y con muchos sentimientos.

Después de ese incidente no volví a verla, ya que yo me marche a terminar mi entrenamiento en Siberia, al regresar yo ya traía conmigo la armadura de acuario, de hecho todos ya tenían su armadura, salvo la jovencita de nombre Milo.

—Hey franchute vienes es la prueba de la enana, veamos a ver qué tal le va, aunque he de decir que al ser la última todos estaremos viéndola mientras mete la pata— comento Death mask, yo le ignore, decidí que no iría ver su prueba, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver que había sido de esa niña que había visto entrenar hace algunos años, sin pensarlo mis pies me llevaron directamente al 8vo templo, la prueba había comenzado, la jovencita estaba luchando con mucha ferocidad, ella era una gran guerrera, nunca había visto a nadie luchar de la manera en la que ella lo hacía, sus movimientos era extremadamente calculados, atacaba con agujas escarlatas al igual que se maestro, la pelea se notaba desigual, ella tenía mucho menos poder que su maestro, tenía muchas ganas de ir a ayudarle, ella termino en el piso a punto de recibir la técnica más fuerte de escorpio, Antares, si lo recibía era el fin, pero para sorpresa de todos se puso de pie y preparo la misma técnica, sobrevivirá aquel que lanzara el ataque más poderoso tal y como había pasado cuando obtuve mi armadura. Cada uno recibió el ataque del otro, pero solo permaneció de pie.

—Te he ganado viejo la armadura es mía, esta vez perdonare tu vida pero deberás marcharte del santuario enseguida— dijo ella vistiendo la hermosa armadura de escorpio solo que esta se había modificado sola a su cuerpo, todos los presentes solo bajamos la cabeza por verla tan desprovista de elementos, era como si llevara una fina lencería hecha de oro —Y que miran a su templo corran que no quiero a nadie en el mío— comento entrando a su alcoba, la chica estaba hermosa vistiendo su armadura, aunque esta le quedaba grande claro tanto ella como yo aún éramos unos niños de 7 años, la vi marcharse por lo que todos decidimos hacer lo mismo.

No la volví a ver en unos meses, supe que se encerró dedicándose solamente a sus deberes como amazona dorada, por lo que no le he podido ver.

Estaba caminando con calma haciendo mi ronda nocturna cuando vi una sombra correr, sin dudarlo salí corriendo para darle caza.

—Alto ahí, está en terrenos sagrados — grite pero la sombra solo corrió más rápido, yo la seguí.

—No se acerque, o tendré que matarlo — dijo una voz femenina, que claro que reconocí era la voz de Milo la amazona dorada de Escorpión.

—Que haces fuera de tu templo amazona de escorpión? —

—Estaba dando una vuelta no se acerque no tengo mascara — me dijo para que no me acercara.

—No me acercare, hagamos algo necesito saber que hacia afuera a estas horas pero no quiero que nos enfrentemos por la ley de las amazonas así que si nos vemos mañana a después del entrenamiento colectivo así usted trae su máscara y asunto arreglado—

—No vas a dejarlo pasar cierto? —

—Así es, si no informare al patriarca—

—Bien usted gana, mañana después del entrenamiento— comento machándose con rapidez para que no viera su rostro.

Ella se marchó, dejándome un ligero tinte rosa en mis mejillas, espere a que este bajara antes de continuar con mi ronda nocturna.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de mucho mejor humor esperaba poder platicar con ella, pero no se presentó a nuestra cita. Estaba regresando a mi templo cuando escuche su voz

—Entonces nos vemos en la entrada del santuario a las 9 de la noche, no se te vaya a olvidar pulgoso—

—Para nada alacrán, no se me olvidara oye no habías dicho que tenías una cita?

—No era una chita romántica solamente era para platicar y aclarar unas cosas con el caballero de acuario, me vio entrando al santuario así que prometí explicarle después del entrenamiento pero me encontré contigo y ya no pude hacerlo, así que iré a su templo y le explicare, a menos que quiera salir de donde esta—

—No es necesario que subas a mi templo, yo iba a ver al patriarca para decirle que ayer la vi entrar al santuario en la noche—

—No es necesario si en la noche nos acompaña, es el último día el festival del pueblo y podemos ir los tres si no le molesta—

—Estas invitándome a salir? —

—Algo así, lo invito a divertirse con el Gato y conmigo, al fin de cuentas todavía somos niños y pues bueno que seamos caballeros no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos, no lo cree? —

—En ese aspecto tiene razón, quizá si los acompañe esta noche— comente seriamente y tratando de que no sonara con que me agradaba la idea.

—Entonces en la entrada a las 9 de la noche, eso va a ser genial una noche para los amigos, bueno los dejo, debo revisar que los escorpiones de mi casa estén bien alimentados, con su permiso— comento y se marchó corriendo a su templo.

—Es agradable la escorpión me cayó muy bien y a ti cubo de hielo que tal te cayo?

—Demasiado intrépida y se salta las reglas, pero fuera de eso tiene algo que me agrada—

—Entonces nos vemos después cubo, y por cierto Milo me dijo que es un festival de máscaras así que no olvides lleva una máscara— dijo el antes de marcharse.

Después volví a mi templo, comencé a hacer todas mis actividades para estar listo para la hora en la que nos habíamos quedado de ver, y así fue llegue puntualmente, después de mi llego Aioria, quien solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, como si supiera que llegaría tarde.

—Lo siento me entretuve jugando con mis escorpiones— comento usando su máscara plateada la misma que usaba cuando era aprendiz, ahora que es un santo de dorado de Atena debe usa una máscara dorada.

—Descuida yo acabo de llegar, al que tienes que pedirle perdón es al cubo de hielo el llevaba esperándonos unos minutos—

—Lo lamento mucho caballero de acuario no volverá a ocurrir—

—Camus, llámame Camus solamente—

—O bueno entonces nos vamos hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer— dijo alegremente, llevándonos al pueblo cercano al santuario, al llegar todo estaba decorado con rosas rojas, ya fuera de papel o naturales—

—Aquí festejan que el caballero Albalfica de Piscis salvo al pueblo en la última guerra santa, mientras que nosotros pues no sé si sea celebrar pero celebramos su aniversario Luctuoso— explico ella llevándonos por los puestos buscando que comprar. Al verla supe que aun tenía una alegría y entusiasmo que no había visto en ninguno de los demás santos dorados, brincaba de un lado a otro, corría y nos llevaba de la mano como si fuéramos los tres los mejores amigos, realmente verla contagiaba la alegría a cualquiera, por alguna extraña razón me llene de una cálida sensación.


	2. Chapter 2 Helado de la Discordia

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero les guste mucho este Drabble.

 **Drabble 2. Helado de la discordia.**

Era un día caluroso en Atenas, los jóvenes santos de Atena tenían su primer salida oficial del santuario, aunque claro el grupo de Milo, Aioria y Camus, ya conocían el pueblo ya que de vez en cuanto se daban sus espadas nocturnas al igual que los demás.

—Como que no vas a ir con nosotros pulgoso? —pregunto la joven amazona de escorpión, quien había bajado a ver a su amigo quien por lo que sabía estaba resfriado. —hasta el amargado de Camus va a acompañarme—

—Milo me siento mal, otro día te prometo que voy— dijo el león dorado tomando las manos de la niña de 10 años, quien soplo bufo detrás de su máscara.

—Está bien pulgoso por esta vez te lo paso y me debes un helado—

—Sera después— comento besando la mejilla de su máscara, después de eso la miro marcharse para reunirse con Camus quien la esperaba de brazos cruzados, ambos estaban vestidos de civiles, Milo usaba ropa de chico por lo que había recibido del patriarca, parte de su paga anual para comprar ropa.

—Te dije que no iba a venir pero tu insististe— dijo el santo de acuario antes de que ella tomara su mano.

—Lo sé pero yo quería que fuéramos los tres juntos, me mandaron a comprar ropa de chica y bueno eso no me gusta y quería que me ayudaran a elegir ropa— dijo la niña jugando con la mano de su amigo. —me ayudaras a escoger ropa más femenina? —

—Claro puedo ayudarte a escoger ropa como la de Sophie—

—Olvídalo de tu amiguita rusa no quiero nada ni siquiera esos dulces que te manda cada mes—

—Como quieras— dijo el santo mientras continuaban bajando, al llegar el pueblo, ella se metió a una tienda de ropa para mujeres y busco un poco de ropa, saliendo con un cambio puesto.

—Listo Camus, como me veo, mejor que tu amiguita no? — pregunto modelando su ropa.

—No, a ella si le luce la ropa de niña—Comento cruzándose de brazos, la jovencita se detuvo y entro a la heladería más cercana, se notaba que estaba molesta.

—Entra voy a comprar un helado— dijo de malas y jalándolo adentro.

—Te espero afuera— dijo Camus quedándose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo la niña entrando a la heladería, no tardó mucho en estar rodeada de niños, quienes sabían que chica, niña o mujer que usara una máscara eran aprendices o amazonas del santuario, por lo que eran una celebridad, Camus se asomó para ver por qué se había tardado, y al verlo vio a su amiga, sentada con un grupo de chicos.

—Así que me dices linda sale conmigo un día? —pregunto uno de ellos tomando el hombro de su amiga, quien solo se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja, él sabía bien que hacia eso cada que estaba nerviosa, y ese tipo la ponía nerviosa, además que no se daba cuenta que él era mucho mayor que Milo quien era un una niña, sin pensarlo fue y lo aparto de ella.

—Milo no que querías un helado? —

—Lo siento señor amargado, ya elijo un sabor— comento levantándose y alejándose del grupo.

—Que es lo que estas tramando?— preguntó el de acuario con los brazos cruzados.

—Solo quería un amigo, tu a veces eres grosero conmigo y el pulgoso luego está enfermo y no está conmigo, quiero alguien que me trate bien y con quien pueda platicar de algo que no sea entrenamiento ni Sophie, además quería un helado gratis—

—Quieres tu helado entonces escoge tu helado yo lo voy a pagar—

—Sabes que no quiero nada me voy al santuario— dijo la niña dándose media vuelta y marchándose de regreso al santuario, estaba furiosa por lo que todo el mundo se alejó de ella, parecía un animal a punto de atacar, como si solo esperará la provocación, regreso al santuario y se encerró en su habitación, después de ahí salió con su ropa de siempre y entro a la habitación principal, en donde se encerró, maldiciendo al helado de la discordia.

Estuvo horas limpiando la habitación que era de su maestro y que se suponía le correspondía a ella, los muebles y metió los de su habitación y algunos de las demás habitaciones, al terminar fue a la cocina por algo de comer y ahí estaba una nota pegada en el refrigerado de su casa.

 _Milo:_

 _Lo lamento fui un idiota acepta este helado como prueba de mi disculpas._

 _Camus._

La jovencita tomo el helado y comenzó a comer con gusto, ese era el amigo que ella recordaba.


	3. Chapter 3 Fiebre

**Nota de la autora:** Jejeje esta vez les traje dos drabble espero les guste y por favor dejen un reviews.

 **Drabble 3. Fiebre**

Había estado haciendo mucho frío en Atenas, tanto que los caballeros dorados estaban usando ropa abrigados, todos menos el de acuario quien estaba como si fuera primavera.

—No sé de qué se quejan no hace tanto frío— comento Camus, al verlos entrenar con ropa abrigada.

—Lo que pasa es que tú estás acostumbrado— comento la amazona, acomodándose la sudadera que llevaba.

—Milo tiene razón, para nosotros hace mucho frío— dijo Aioria abrazando a la chica de 13 años por los hombros, ella no se quejó ya que tenía mucho frío y el calor del santo se lo calmaba un poco.

—Oye pulgoso estas calientito, realmente hoy eres un gato pachoncito- murmuro la jovencita abrazándole, tenía mucho frío y cualquier calorcito era bien recibido, aunque eso no le había agradado para nada a su mejor amigo Camus quien miraba a ambos de muy mal manera

—Será mejor que haga mi entrenamiento con su permiso— dijo el santo dándoles la espalda para comenzar a entrena.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, cada uno de los santos se marchó a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

Ya era noche y la hora de la cena, cada semana, todos se reunían en el comedor principal para compartir la cena, y ese día no era la excepción. Camus como cada semana esperaba a que subiera su amiga parar ir juntos a la cena, pero ese día no había llegado aún.

—Aioria no has visto a Milo?— le pregunto al último de sus compañeros en subir.

—Parece que se ha sentido mal así que dijo que no iba a subir— respondió el guardián de la 5ta casa,

—Hazme un favor discúlpame con los demás voy a ver como esta Milo— comento el chico antes de bajar corriendo al templo de su amiga, el primer lugar donde la busco fue en su habitación, al entrar le llego un aire caliente, lo que indicaba que ella tenía una alta temperatura, por lo que bajo la temperatura de la habitación, camino a donde estaba su amiga y esta dormir con su máscara puesta, sabía que tenía que quitarle la máscara o así jamás se le bajaría la fiebre, por lo que camino para tomar el objeto y retirarlo del rostro de la joven, en cuanto la vio dejo de respirar, la jovencita era realmente hermosa, simplemente no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que era, solo lamentaba algo y eso era no poder ver sus ojos, colocó una mano en su frente, para juntar como y comenzar a bajarle la temperatura.

—Camus— escucho los susurros de su amiga, por un momento creyó que ella había despertado pero no era así, continuaba dormida, al verla susurrar su nombre, solo le hizo querer tocar su rostro y quizá poder acariciar sus labios con los de él, por lo que rompió la distancia y la beso suavemente, dándole de esa manera su primer beso, mismo que Milo jamás se enteraría que recibió.

El santo se quedó cuidado de su mejor amiga hasta que el, cayo exhausto, se acomodó para dormir usando de almohadas las piernas de la chica. En cuanto ella despertó abrió los ojos y noto que su máscara no estaba, recordaba que se había quedado dormida con ella puesta, ya que Aioria había pasado a informarle de la cena y como se sentía tan mal se había dormido, pero ahora el objeto de metal no estaba en su rostro, se sentó en la cama y vio a Camus usando sus piernas de almohadas, tomo su máscara del buró y se levantó con rapidez, despertando al muchacho.

—De pie caballero de acuario— ordeno ella con furia, él había visto su rostro, y de acuerdo a las leyes de las amazonas debí amarlo o matarlo. —Que te pongas de pie Camus—

—Espera, que es lo que ha pasado por que te pones de esa manera? —

—Como que por que me pongo de esta manera, haz visto mi rostro, entiendes lo has visto y ahora debo matarte por ello—

—Quiere decir que no escogerías amarme? —

—No, amar sin ser amado es lo mismo que la muerte así que prefiero matarte aunque tengamos una batalla de 1000 días, no me importa—

—Milo, en verdad solo fue por que estabas realmente mal y si te consuela no he visto tus ojos, así que técnicamente no vale la regla de amar o morir—

—como que no vale? —

—Tu sabes que yo leo muchos pergaminos antiguos pues encontré que en caso de enfermedades o que tu vida corra peligro no hay ningún problema en que un caballero vea tu rostro— mintió el joven esperando que ella le creyera, pero parecía que ella le había creído ya que bajo la guardia.

—Si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad, bueno entonces seguimos siendo amigos, que dices si vamos por algo de comer? —

—Claro, vamos— Comento dejando que ella tomara su mano, él no se arrepentía salvo de algo y eso es no a ver visto sus ojos los cuales debían de ser tan hermosos como imaginaba, se marchó con Milo a su lado, se sentía dichoso de que no lo hubiera querido matar menos mal ella le había creído.


	4. Chapter 4 Tabla de planchar

**Nota de la autora:** Hola queridos lectores, sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, me gusta mucho que les agradaran mis drabbles, espero que les guste este nuevo Drabble

 **Drabble 4. Tabla de planchar**

Era un día tranquilo en el santuario, todos estaban con calma, algunos disfrutando de su día libre como el caballero de Acuario y la amazona de Escorpión, quienes estaban leyendo un rato, más bien Camus de Acuario trataba de leer.

—Camus hazme caso estoy aburrida— decía estando acostada a los pies del escritorio del santo.

—Estoy ocupado Milo, no molestes—

—Camus, no seas así estoy aburrida anda por que no hacemos algo como la última vez, porque no vamos al pueblo, o al bosque? —

—Estoy ocupado que no entiendes pequeña cabeza hueca—

—Oye no me digas de esa manera me molesta mucho, o vamos Camus, hazme caso— comento recargándose en la mesa dejando ver sus atributos. —No prefieres ver a esta linda y guapa Escorpioncita? — pregunto ella con coquetería, a lo que el santo levanto la mirada y vio a su amiga y paso saliva, a pesar de ser un santo seguía siendo un adolecente de 17 años y lleno de hormonas.

—Milo deja de hacer eso, además no hay nada lindo de ver, eres como cualquiera de mis compañeros y así te veo, ahora deja de jugar y ve a hacer tus deberes—

—Como que no hay nada que ver vez estas curvas, o vamos parezco modelo—

—Milo no hay nada que ver solo un bicho coludo irrespetuoso, además a todo caso estas plana y sin nada de atractivo eres solo una tabla de planchar y nada más— dijo volviendo a su lectura.

—Bien si soy plana supongo que deberá de haber alguien que no me vea así, quizá el pulgoso no me vea como una tabla de planchar—comento marchándose indignada.

La amazona comenzó a bajar rumbo a Leo cuando se topó con Shura quien estaba entrenando en la entrada de su templo.

—HOLA! —grito la chica logrando distraer al santo, tanto que termino por cortar un poco de su blusa dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de su pecho.

—Ten más cuido cabra loca—Exclamo molesta por lo que había pasado en acuario.

—Y ahora que te hizo mi vecino Milo? — pregunto el de capricornio deteniendo su entrenamiento y evitando mirarla.

—Cabra Loca que bueno que te encuentro, puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—Claro maja la que desees si puedo contestarte tu pregunta lo hare con gusto—

—Dime la verdad Cabra acaso no tengo buenas curvas? —Pregunto ella posando para que la vieran mejor.

—Disculpa que has dicho? —

—Que quiero que me digas si tengo buenas curvas, que si estoy bien dotada que si tengo buen cuerpo entiendes o te explico más detalladamente? —

—Quien te metio esa idea absurda en la cabeza? —Pregunto sonrojado y tratando de no mirarla fijamente, pero realmente le estaba costando trabajo, la chica era un dulce a la vista y eso que aún no había desarrollado por completo todos sus atributos.

—Camus me dijo que soy una tabla de planchar así que quería saber si realmente lo soy, dime soy una tabla de planchar? —Pregunto tomando su pecho y mostrándoselo al santo quien solo paso saliva.

—Eres muy guapa Milo, no hay razones para que te consideres plana, tienes todo lo que debe tener una bella mujer— Dijo sin verla, estaba sumamente rojo

—Tú me estas mintiendo, porque no estás viéndome, así que si me disculpas iré a ver quién me ayuda a contestar mi pregunta— comento molesta levantándose para ir a buscar quien le hiciera caso, se notaba que estaba muy molesta, tanto que no noto el cambio del santo del de capricornio quien estaba totalmente rojo, negó con la cabeza antes de ir al baño para darse una ducha lo más fría que lograra aguantarla.

La chica bajo a su templo para cambiarse de blusa, pero al pasar por uno de los espejos de la zona residencial de su templo, se quedó mirándose fijamente, la verdad es que se veía muy bien con la blusa rota, alzo lo hombros y decidió continuar con su camino encontraría a alguien que la mirara a la cara al contestarle su duda, ya que Shura no la había querido mirar.

Bajo hasta virgo, esperando que el santo de ese templo le pudiera ayudar, sabía dónde encontrarle, seguramente estaba meditando por lo que fue a buscarlo directamente a su sala de meditación.

—Oye rubia estas en casa? —

—Sabes bien que me molesta que me digas de esa manera— comento con los ojos cerrados detenido su meditación.

—Oye Shaka, tu que eres el más cercano a un dios puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante, te la contestare si puedo contestarla—

—Pero primero abre los ojos porque vas a necesitarlos abiertos—

—Primero no puedo abrirlos a menos que quieras perder todos tus sentidos, y segundo olvidas que puedo ver las siluetas usando mi cosmo aunque si es necesario puedo tocar las cosas para ver mejor—

—O bueno, oye rubia tú me consideras alguien no tan agraciada? —

—Amazona de Escorpión, la belleza es también interna, y la tuya es muy agradable—

—mmm eso no me saca de la duda, a ver rubia dame tus manos— comento acercándose para tomar las manos de Shaka y colocarlas sobre su cuerpo —siente bien rubia dime estoy plana o no?— pregunto apretando las manos del santo sobre sus atributos. —Siente bien y dime estoy plana? — volvió a preguntar obligando al santo a acariciar su cuerpo, el pobre santo de virgo se había quedado confundido ante la acción de la mujer, no entendía lo que estaba tocando.

—Que se supone que estoy tocando esto es tan suave— dijo dándole otro apretón a los pechos de la chica.

—Son mis pechos aprovechado— comento quitando las manos del rubio de su cuerpo, y cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos.

—No sé de qué te quejas no estas plana, no pude cubrirlos por completo con mis manos— dijo con inocencia, a lo que la chica le dio una bofetada antes de marcharse —No entiendo por qué se enojó yo le conteste su pregunta— dijo para sí acariciando su mejilla, sin entender por qué se había molestado su compañera.

La joven iba bajando por el templo murmurando en contra del santo de la sexta casa.

—Shaka aprovechado, mira que acariciarme fingiendo que no veía—

—Hola Milo por qué tan enojada? — pregunto Aioria al sentirse ignorado, al sentirla bajar se había colocado a la entrada de su templo para que saludarla.

—Hola Pulgoso, estoy enojada con Camus por decirme plana y con Shaka por meterme mano— respondió ella y en menos de dos segundos el de Leo iba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz rumbo a virgo.

—Escúchame bien Shaka, serás el más cercano a dios pero eso no te da derecho de meterle mano a Milo— le dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su ropa, después de eso lo dejo caer no sin antes darle un derechazo en el ojo. —No vuelvas a aprovecharte de ella, rubia— dijo marchándose dejando sumamente confundido al santo.

—Y ahora por que se molestó solo le conteste una duda a una compañera. — comento levantándose para ir a su habitación parecía que ese día no lo dejarían meditar tranquilo, primero lo interrumpían por una pregunta tan mundana, después le daban una cachetada y ahora lo habían golpeado, definitivamente ese no era su día, y eso que Camus no se había enterado que había tocado a su "Amiga".

Mientras tanto la jovencita continuo bajando, para llegar a cáncer, la verdad es que ahora estaba más molesta que antes, molesta con Camus, con Shaka y con Aioria quien la había dejado sola sin poder decirle nada más, llego a cáncer y dese ahí se escuchaba como DM y Afrodita estaban platicando, Milo camino hasta donde estaban los amigos platicando.

—Traes un carita, que es lo que ha pasado?— pregunto DM en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación.

—Camus que me ha dicho que soy una tabla de planchar— soltó la chica a lo que el santo de cáncer que estaba tomando un vaso de agua termino escupiéndola al santo de piscis.

—Eres un asco—

—Y además de eso Shaka me manoseo— dijo haciendo que volviera a escupir.

—QUE?—

—que fui a preguntarle a Shaka si estaba plana, y si era el santo de mejor ver en el santuario y este me manoseo después de que deje sus manos en mi pecho—

—A ver niña, primero antes que nada, Shaka aún es inocente y el quizá no sabía lo que estaba tocando y segundo tienes todo lo que tienes que tener y tercero aquí el santo más hermoso del santuario soy yo no tu— dijo Afrodita, antes de que su compañero lo callara con una mano en su boca

—Por qué no mejor pasas después de que calme a la sirena—

—Está bien DM, solo espero que Alde sea más amable cuando le pregunte— dijo la chica mirando a los amigos con una interrogante antes de marcharse para bajar a Tauro.

En tanto Camus iba bajando las escaleras, después de meditarlo mucho decidió pedirle perdón a su amiga por lo que le había dicho, iba bajando con calma si la conocía estaría con Aioria así que ni se molestó en buscarla con el cosmo, entro a Capricornio, topándose con el santo de ese templo, quien iba saliendo de bañarse.

—A ti quería ver, como se te ocurre decirle a Milo que esta plana, por amor a Atena ella es un dulce a la vista, no debiste de mentirle, y para colmo entro cuando estaba entrenando mi excalibur, y le corte parte de su blusa— dijo el santo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía

—Tu haz estado viendo a Milo?— pregunto Camus molesto y bajando la temperatura, como se le ocurría esa cabra de monte ver a SU CHICA, de esa manera ella era suya y de nadie mas

—Camus vecino que te pasa?—

—Me pasa, que eres un maldito pervertido— exclamo en francés, y sin tiempo de decirle más, Shura termino dentro de un frágil y frío Ataúd de hielo, al fin de cuentas no planeaba matarlo solo quería que se enfermara por ver a su mujer de esa manera. Estaba más que furioso y eso que aún no se había enterado que habían manoseado a Milo, seguramente en cuanto se enterara Shaka terminaría en un ataúd de hielo o bajo una ejecución de Aurora, el muchacho bajo sin detenerse, siguiendo el cosmo de Milo el cual iba a Aries.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarla, el mismo iba a preguntarle a quien más había estado molestado.

—Oye Milo, que bueno que te alcanzo yo quería ofrecerte una...— empezó a decir pero en cuanto la chica volteo a verlo se quedó mudo al ver el corte que Shura le había hecho a su blusa.

—Que quieres cubo de hielo—

—Yo solo quería que acompañaras mañana al pueblo hay unas cosas que quiero comprar— cometo evitando mirarla.

—No quiero arréglatelas como puedas—

—Incluso si hay un helado gratis de por medio?—

—Bueno por helado si voy pero te va a salir caro—

—No esperaba menos, que tal si jugamos ajedrez un rato o vemos algún programa que te guste?—

—Me parece bien, oye podemos pasar por los pasadizos secretos, no quiero ver a Shaka, no después de lo que me hizo, mira que tocarme los pechos descaradamente como que no es correcto— comento haciendo que la temperatura bajada unos grados

—Me haces un favor, porque no te adelantas yo tengo que entregarle unas cosas a Aioria—

—Claro mientras preparare unas palomitas caseras— dijo subiendo rápidamente, tenía que pasar a su templo a cambiarse de blusa antes de subir a acuario para ver alguna película. Mientras el joven comenzaba a subir rumbo a virgo bajando la temperatura gradualmente.

—Oye Shaka estas en casa?—pregunto malvadamente, claramente esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, el joven santo de acuario se dirigió a la sala de meditación del santo de virgo, entro y saludo al rubio, después de eso no se escuchó nada más, poco después salió con un andar calmado, subió las escaleras rumbo a su templo donde Milo ya lo esperaba, acurrucada en su sofá, Camus se acomodó a su lado y enseguida Milo se recargo en él y los tapo a ambos con una cobija, claro que el muchacho no desaprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla.

—No quiero ir a la cena de la noche, Oye Cubo te molestaría prepararme unas de esas ricas crepas que haces?—

—Eso mismo iba a sugerir, claro puedes quedarte a cenar conmigo le avisare al primero que pase por aquí, además hoy no creo que haya cena, tiene que descongelar unas cosas, y después vigilar a dos resfriados—

—Quien está enfermo?—

—Shura cuando baje a buscarte lo vi un tanto frío y ni hablar de Shaka estaba ms que congelado— dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, probablemente ambos santos terminarían con un fuerte resfriado si no es que Shaka terminaba con una pulmonía, se alzó de hombros, ese ya no era su problema todo por estar aprovechándose de su Milo.

—Bueno no importa mejor vamos a ver esa película— comento acomodándose para ver mejor la película, ignorando lo que había pasado, seguramente mañana cuando no los viera en el entrenamiento sabría que paso pero mientras eso osaba iba a disfrutar de su tiempo con Camus.


	5. Chapter 5 Agridulce despedida

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradezco de corazón el que lean esta humilde historia, por favor dejen Reviews.

 **Drabble 5. Agridulce despedida.**

Había un buen tiempo en el santuario, todo estaba en paz, claro todo menos la casa de acuario, en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una fuerte pelea de amigos, la amazona de escorpión estaba furiosa y atacaba sin compasión a su mejor amigo, el motivo de esta pelea era que al día siguiente el santo debía marcharse a Siberia a terminar de entrenar a un aspirante a caballero de bronce. Lo que había ocasionado la pelea había sido el hecho de que Camus sabia de esa decisión desde hace algunas semanas y no le había dicho nada a la amazona, esta se había enterado por un chisme de pasillo, había escuchado a DM platicarlo con Afrodita, en cuanto se había enterado la chica de 17 años había corrido a hablarlo con él, quien le había afirmado la notica, además de que la había ignorado mientras guardaba su ropa en una pequeña maleta, lo que solo había hecho que esta estallara de furia .

—Eres un maldito imbécil— le había gritado mientras se separaba de el para tomar aire.

—Imbécil yo?, por amor a Atena, solo te quise ahorrar la despedida, además no estabas muy bien con el pulgoso—

—De que estas hablando, explícate—

—No tengo nada que explicarte, tu sabes bien a que me estoy refiriendo— dijo el santo preparándose para continuar atacando.

Lo que sucedía es que hace unas semanas, Camus había bajado a escorpión a decirle a Milo de su partida, había ido directamente a la habitación de su amiga, antes de llegar había escuchado la voz de la chica y de Aioria, quienes iban saliendo de la habitación de la mano, y no solo eso sino que además se veían muy animados, claro que su mente había imaginado cosas que no habían sucedido para nada, por tal motivo había regresado a su templo sin decirle nada a Milo, es que no solamente le iba a decir que se tenía que marchar sino que también, que estaba enamorado de ella, solo que después de ver eso ya no quiso decirle nada de nada, y ahora estaban peleando.

—Camus no entiendo de lo que estás hablando— comento la joven retrocediendo y preparándose para atacar.

—Que no sabes, hace dos semanas te encontré con Aioria saliendo de tu habitación—

—De mi habitación, o ya no pasó nada—

—Milo no soy ciego se lo que vi y casi puedo asegurar que algo paso en esa habitación, se veía mucha intimidad entre ustedes— reclamo celoso

—Crees que pasó eso entre nosotros, estás loco, solo me ayudo con mi hombro, eres un pervertido que solo ve cosas en donde no hay nada, además lo que seguramente haz de querer al marcharte así es ver a la tonta de Sophie—

—Y si es así a ti que?—

—Eres un...— empezó a decir pero no puedo continuar por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, estaba dispuesta a golpearlo y el eso era lo que esperaba, pero en lugar de eso ella se quedó estática, bajo los hombros, al igual que la cabeza, para después levantarla y salió corriendo, dejando a Camus totalmente desconcertado, esperaba que ella le reclamará como siempre, pero en lugar de eso había salido corriendo, se quedó un par de minutos así antes de salir corriendo tras ella, la encontró bajando las escaleras casi por llegar a Capricornio, Camus la alcanzo y la cargo como costal de papas, antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, aunque si quisiera decirle algo le costaría trabajo ya que estaba llorando amargamente.

—Porque estas llorando?—pregunto mientras subía de nuevo a su templo con ella a cuestas, espero la respuesta de la jovencita pero sólo logró que ella llorara con más fuerza.

La llevo a su habitación, si le iba a gritar mejor que fuera donde nadie los viera, la bajo con cuidado dejándola sentada en la cama, se hinco frente a ella, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada, no sabía qué hacer, jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera, con Milo siempre eran risas, bromas, reclamos y golpes, pero jamás llantos, por eso mismo es que estaba preocupada por ella, además de que no le gustaba como se veía en ese momento.

—Milo que tienes me estas preocupando?— pregunto de nuevo, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna, estaba desesperado, por lo que estiro su mano y tomo la máscara plateada retirándosela de su rostro, sus ojos turquesa estaban rojos a causa de su llanto, ella lo miró con mucha tristeza, ni siquiera le reclamó que le quitara su máscara. —No me gusta verte llorar, golpéame grítame pero no llores— exclamo limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos —Cual de mis palabras te lastimo— pregunto mirándola fijamente, ahora que estaba despierta podía asegurar que su rostro era hermoso salvo claro por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

—Eres un imbécil, ahora dame mi mascara, y prepárate por qué voy a matarte— dijo ella con un hilo de voz

—Realmente prefieres luchar contra mí en lugar de amarme?— pregunto dolido, que esperaba que ella se le lanzará a los brazos y le dijera que prefería amarlo a matarlo.

—Prefiero tener una muerte rápida a morir lentamente— contesto son levantarse, Camus la miro fijamente, acaso correspondía sus sentimientos, la tomo de los hombros, para que lo mirara fijamente. — **Ma fille, êtes-vous dans l'amour avec moi?** — pregunto el santo tratando de contener la emoción de voz.

— **Nai, s 'agapó̱ me óli̱ mou ti̱n kardiá** — respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos. El santo de acuario, tomo su mentón para que lo mirara y la beso, ella correspondió el beso, poco a poco aquel tierno beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado.

— **Je t'aime trop, ma petite pomme** — dijo el santo en francés antes de volver a besarla, las caricias por parte de ambos se habían vuelto demasiado osadas, en unos minutos estuvieron debajo de las sabanas del santo de acuario.

Unas horas después el santo de acuario se había levantado, tenía que partir a Siberia, miro a la chica que dormía a su lado, le acaricio la cara y después la beso, se levantó y se retiró no sin antes dejar una carta firmada, no quería une después su amada lo regañara, la miro una última vez antes de marcharse, en definitiva había sido una despedida agridulce.

Notas finales.-

La conversación entre Camus y Milo fue de esa manera.

"Ma fille, êtes-vous dans l'amour avec moi?" = **mi niña tu estas enamorada de mí.**

"Nai, s 'agapó̱ me óli̱ mou ti̱n kardiá" = **Si, yo te amo con todo mi corazón.**

"Je t'aime trop, ma petite ponme" = **Yo también te amo mucho mi pequeña manzana.**


	6. Chapter 6 Veganza de los caidos

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la mitad del capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, hasta que encontré una canción adecuada para escribir, por si gustan escucharla se llama "Blanco y Negro" de Malu, ahora si les dejo el capítulo esperando sus reviews.

 **Drabble 6. La venganza de los caídos.**

Había pasado 6 semanas desde que el caballero de acuario se había marchado a Siberia, el patriarca lo había mandado a llamar, así que estaba de regreso en Grecia, esperando poder ver a Milo, estaría solo un par de días en el santuario, así que quería poder pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

—Hola Camus, no creí que te vería por aquí al menos no hasta la semana de tu cumpleaños— saludo Mu al verlo llegar.

—creí lo mismo, pero su excelencia me ha mandado a llamar así que aquí me tienen, me retiro Mu tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo terminar los reportes que debo de entregar— dijo con calma, la verdad es que solo quería ir a escorpión para poder estar a solas con Milo.

—Si claro, cosas que hacer más bien tú lo que quieres es ir a ver a una escorpión de cabello azul eléctrico— comento con burla aunque claro que había acertado, el santo le dio la espalda ya que sus mejillas habían enrojecido

—Me retiro— dijo subiendo las escaleras corriendo, lo único que quería era poder ver a su chica, paso sin inconvenientes por Tauro, para después pasar Géminis, al llegar a cáncer y al verlo DM comenzó a reír como si supiera algo que él no sabía.

El santo de acuario subió al templo de Milo, esperando que en cuanto lo sintiera llegar saliera a golpearlo por no a verse despedido de ella, pero eso no paso es más parecía que estaba vacío y extrañamente limpio, por lo general cuando ella estaba en su templo este siempre estaba con cosas tiradas, desde ropa hasta pesas o algún otro objeto que usara para entrenar. Pero en esa ocasión estaba totalmente limpio lo que indicaba que estaba de misión. Maldijo su suerte justamente ahora que él estaba en el santuario ella estaba de misión. Estaba por irse a su templo cuando sintió su cosmo entrar al templo, ella venia bajando las escaleras.

—Hola Camus, escuche que habías vuelto por un asunto con el patriarca—saludo ella en cuanto lo vio, la mujer traía su armadura, indicando que venía de una ronda matutina. —Hey no vas a saludar o qué?— pregunto con las manos en las caderas, en menos de lo que decía Antares, ella fue apresada por su compañero quien le quito su máscara para poder saludarla como dios mandaba.

—Ese es un buen saludo o esperas algo más?— pregunto Camus en cuanto dejaron de besarse.

—Así está bien, no es por ser mala onda ni nada pero debo ir a darme una ducha, tengo menos de 20 minutos para subir a la casa de la Cabra loca— dijo caminando a su habitación, en la cual se encerró antes de que el santo pudiera decir algo, el no entendía que tenía que estás haciendo SU chica en el décimo templo con Shura, se sentó a esperarla dejando su caja de Pandora a un lado del sillón donde estaba sentado. —Todavía sigues aquí creí que ya te habrías ido a Acuario a descansar, que haces ahí?— pregunto saliendo de su habitación, Camus volteo a verla para preguntarle que hacía en casa de Shura, cuando la vio bien ella estaba vestida de doncella, con medias y gorrito.

—No vas a ir a ver a Shura vestida de esa manera—

—Que tiene de malo mi ropa?—

—Como que tiene de malo, estas vestida como una sirvienta—

—Ha eso, pues Shura me obligo a vestirme de esa manera, perdí una apuesta y ahora debo de ser su sirvienta hasta nuevo aviso— dijo ella restándole importancia y poniéndose de nuevo su máscara —ahora si me disculpas voy tarde debo estar ahí en menos de 5 minutos o me aumentará una hora y no llegare a tiempo con la barbie hippie—

—Espera que tienes que ir a hacer con Shaka, creí que íbamos a poder pasar estos tres días juntos—

—Camus yo tengo una vida y esa incluye pagar mis apuestas y mejorar mi aguja escarlata, no vengas ahora a venir a mangonearme que yo no soy así, si me disculpas tengo una apuesta que pagar— comento la amazona y se retiró con dignidad, el hecho de que Camus hubiera planeado su vida en sus días libres le molestaba, ella era una mujer independiente que no necesitaba de nadie, antes de salir de su templo fue apresada por el santo de acuario.

—Vas a cambiarte de ropa así no te voy a dejar salir— le dijo el santo bastante molesto.

—primero que nada no eres nadie para decirme como debo vestirme y segundo soy mujer de palabra y aposté ir vestida de esa manera así que voy a cumplirlo—

—Como que no somos nada, y lo que paso hace unas semanas?—

—Eso fue sexo y nada más, jamás me pediste nada a cambio y claro que yo tampoco así que solo es eso sexo— dijo ella liberándose para después salir corriendo rumbo al templo de Shura, dejando al santo sintiéndose mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía, esperaría a que ella estuviera de mejor humor para aclarar la situación, no le había gustado nada lo que le había dicho.

Paso por Capricornio y la miro limpiar el templo, mientras el décimo guardián estaba entrenando, al parecer ni estaba mirando a la jovencita que limpiaba todo como una auténtica sirvienta.

Fue a su templo a descansar ha hablaría con Milo, así ella se calmaba, además en parte tenía razón, no le había pedido que fuera su novia, tal y como había dicho solo fue sexo. Apretó los puños con coraje tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle la situación, él la amaba y mucho que eso no había quedado claro.

Se durmió un rato antes de revisar de pies a cabeza sus informes, ya que el hecho de que no es tuviera de humor no tenía por qué interferir en su trabajo. Termino por detallar los informes, se preparó para dormir al fin de cuentas Milo estaba con Shaka en ese momento y con el estado de animo de viaje por la calle de la amargura se fue a dormir, esperando que al otro día todo se resolviera.

A la mañana siguiente, bajo al coliseo para poder entrenar con todos sus compañeros, esperando que Milo ya no estuviera molesta con él, al llega ella estaba teniendo un combate de entrenamiento con Aioria, se le quedo viendo fijamente y ella estaba usando el traje de entrenamiento de amazona, el joven se sorprendió al verla ya que ella siempre había usado el traje de entrenamiento dispuesto para los hombres.

—Hoy barrí el suelo contigo pulgoso— dijo la chica poniendo un pie arriba de su compañero que estaba tirado en el piso —Bueno será mejor que nos retiremos debemos que hacer ronda— comento quitándose de arriba de el para ofrecerle su mano.

—Está bien, aunque si te advierto que para la próxima tu eres la que estará en el piso— comento el santo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa.

—Lo que digas— comento caminando a la salida del templo —Muchas gracias Shakita hermoso, puse en práctica lo que me dijiste ayer, bueno nos vemos en la tarde gracias— dijo la muchacha y besado su mejilla bueno más bien la máscara beso la mejilla del rubio. Todo eso lo hizo sin darse cuenta la furibunda mirada de Camus, claro que estaba celoso, ese cuerpo de infarto que tenía la amazona, solo debía ser lucido a sus ojos. —Qué esperas pulgoso, tenemos rondas que hacer—

—Está bien ya voy, oye no vas a saludar a Camus?—

—No lo ya es tarde— comento la chica y se marchó sin decir más, ella aún seguía muy molesta con Camus por su manera de reaccionar, tomo su toalla para secarse el sudor mientras iba caminando a su templo y ponerse su armadura de esa manera hacer su ronda matutina.

Camus solo la miro irse, realmente se veía muy hermosa con ese traje de entrenamiento, resaltaban sus curvas con cada movimiento, movía sus caderas con mucha sensualidad, sus movimientos eran inconscientes. Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en el entrenamiento, al terminar fue a entregar sus informes, para después volver a su templo a leer algún libro que lo distrajera de pensar en Milo, le dolía como lo estaba tratando y sentía unos celos enormes al pensar que ella estuviera saliendo con algún otro santo, al fin de cuenta solo eran amigos, no le habían pedido que fuera su novia, sintió que ella paso a escorpión para bañarse y prepararse para ir con Shura, al parecer todo seguiría igual que el día anterior ella pasaría todo el día con Shura y después en la tarde estaría con Shaka para mejorar su técnica, y Camus estaría en su templo sintiéndose miserable por no poder estar con ella en sus días libres.

—Hey vecino quería saber si querías jugar una partida de ajedrez— saludo Shura entrando a mi templo, Milo ya estaba con Shaka entrenando o haciendo lo que hacía con él.

—No estoy de humor, será mejor que te vayas—

—No me digas que esto tiene que ver con que Milo no quiera dirigirte la palabra?

—No tiene nada que ver con ella así que mejor vete—

—Vamos una partida—

—Está bien voy por el tablero ponte cómodo- dijo el santo de acuario se marchó por el ajedrez para comenzar a acomodarlo, en cuanto estuvo listo comenzaron a jugar, el juego estaba muy parejo, ambos caballeros eran muy buenos en cuanto a estrategia se hablaba.

—Cómo es que Milo termino siendo tu sirvienta?—pregunto Camus eliminando a una de las torres de su compañero.

—Hicimos una apuesta y ella perdió— contesto Shura eliminando a un alfil de Camus.

—Qué clase de apuesta?—

—Milo apostó en una partida de cartas, y claro que perdió, estuvimos jugando todos los que estábamos en el santuario y bueno Milo termino en ropa interior— comento Shura logrando que Camus se molestara.

—Como que termino en ropa interior?—

—Dm propuso que fue de prenda y claro que ella no se negó, al final yo le dije que cuanto a que terminaba en ropa interior mientras estaba jugando contra Dm, y pues acepto y ahora es mi sirvienta, sabes a Milo no le molesto mostramos el secreto de victoria de color púrpura que estaba usando— comento Shura logrando enloquecer al santo, ya había visto ese conjunto y no puesto en Milo, si no que la acompaño a comparar ropa y bueno ella entro a la tienda y desde afuera la vio eligiendo ese conjunto el cual no era muy revelador, pero aun así seguramente ella lo lució en su cuerpo.

—Cállate— dijo eliminando a su reina sin darse cuenta que un movimiento del caballo de Shura, terminaría con la partida.

—Te has distraído, jaque mate, por cierto mañana ya no trabaja Milo y Shaka le dirá que mañana no tendrán entrenamiento, y algo más esto fue una venganza por congelarnos, cuando fue culpa tuya decirle a Milo que era una tabla de planchar cuando es una copia a carne y hueso de la Venus de Milo—

—Lo sé, ahora largo de mi templo antes de que te haga lo mismo que la otra vez

—Esta vez no lo vas a hacer, anda ve con Milo seguramente ya está en su templo, y deja se ser tan frío y orgulloso, Hielo, porque Milo es libre y cálida, ella es fuego.

Camus no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo para poder ver a Milo, aclararía las cosas si era necesario se hincaría ante ella.

—Qué haces en mi templo?— pregunto molesta al verlo.

—He venido a aclarar las cosas, y a darte un regalo que te traje de Rusia— comento buscando algo que traía en sus bolsillos.

—Bien que es lo que quiere caballero de acuario—

—Primero antes que nada deja de llamarme por mi rango para ti soy Camus, segundo, que necesito para que me perdones y dejes de tratarme así?— pregunto hinchándose ante ella —solo soy alguien que no esta acostumbrado a ser cálido, a no ser orgulloso y mucho menos a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero estoy aquí hincado ante ti pidiéndote una oportunidad, te quiero y puedo asegurar que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y que si me lo permites me gustaría que fueras mi novia, hasta que podamos casarnos o entreguemos nuestra vida a la diosa, que dices quieres ser mi novia?— pregunto ofreciéndole una caja

—Te has tardado mucho en pedírmelo, solo que para aceptar debes prometer que jamás en lo que te resta de vida vas a tratar de controlarme— dijo con las manos en la cadera.

—Lo prometo—

—Bien es la única y última segunda oportunidad que te doy ahora dame eso—comento tomando la cajita, y rompiendo el papel, descubriendo una pequeña mamuska con la forma de ella.

—Esta eres tu dura por fuera y un dulce por dentro— comento mientras ella lo abría y ahí estaba ella sonriente

—Gracias mi amor te amo— comento abrazándolo con fuerza. Él le correspondió el abrazo llevándola adentro del templo pasaría todo el tiempo que tenía libre con ella.


	7. Chapter 7 Amargo Cumpleaños

**Nota de la autora:** No se si no lo notaron pero la historia está basada en el saint Seiya Clásico donde Milo y Camus tienen el cabello turquesa y azul eléctrico, en fin espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **Drabble 7. Amargo cumpleaños.**

Al fin era la semana del cumpleaños del caballero de acuario, tenía un mes y medio sin ver a Milo, estaba ansioso por poder verla de nuevo, paso con rapidez hacia el templo de Milo, se quedó en la puerta dejando caer su pequeña maleta, todo estaba tirado y lleno de cosas rotas y atravesadas por la aguja escarlata de Milo, de fondo se escuchaba un canción, si no fuera porque había estado estudiando español con Shura hace algunos años no sabría que decía el tema, la canción hablaba de polos opuestos y como a pesar de eso, eran felices.

—Milo estás aquí?— pregunto el caminando a las habitaciones del templo, estaba preocupado por ella.

—Vete Camus no estoy de humor— escucho que le dijo ella, claramente se escuchaba que estaba llorando, no lo dudo y entro a su habitación rompiendo la puerta, pero ella no estaba en la habitación, si escuchaba que estaba en el baño volviendo el estómago, miro unas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, su habitación estaba hecha un asco, algo que nunca había visto, decidió darle su espacio a Milo por lo que comenzó a recoger la habitación, miro una cajita de regalo, estaba perfectamente envuelta y decorada, seguramente era para él, la tomo dejándola en el tocador para después seguir recogiendo la habitación, encontró unas vendas con sangre, había escuchado de sus compañeros que Milo acababa de llegar de misión por lo que tenía días libres, mismos que había estado usando para embriagarse.

—qué haces aquí? te dije que te largaras— pregunto ella con la voz un tanto pastosa, consecuencia del alcohol consumido.

—Estas ebria, vamos voy a meterte a bañar— comento el santo tomándola de la muñeca, estaba tan ebria que no había sentido cuando la tomaron de la muñeca y la metieron al baño, la desnudo con cuidado, descubriendo los moretones de su cuerpo, el más grande estaba en su vientre, la acomodo en la tina mientras podía sentir como ella estaba llorando con mucha desolación, de vez en cuanto le limpiaba las lágrimas. —Mi amor que te ha pasado?— le preguntaba pero ella no contestaba solo lloraba y dejaba que la bañara y después que la vistiera, la acomodo en la cama, fue por su maleta para cambiarse de ropa y se acostó a su lado, la abrazo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Ella se durmió sin dejar de llorar, realmente algo muy grave debió de pasarle para que llorara de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente, la dejo en la cama para ir a cambiarse rápido, tenía entrenamiento ya que como no había estado de misión, no podría librarse de ellos, como Milo, que ella para recuperar fuerzas debía permanecer quieta unos días, acaricio su rostro, podría ver las ojeras, símbolo de que no había estado durmiendo nada bien, algo malo debió de pasarle en la misión a la que fue, la arropo para marcharse a su templo, cuando vio el regalo, sin poder contener la curiosidad lo tomo ya después le pediría disculpas a Milo por tomar el obsequio. Subió a su templo con el regalo en sus manos, se preparó para entrenar, cuando volvía a ver el regalo, y sin pensarle mucho comenzó a desenvolverlo con cuidado, abrió la caja con cuidado adentro había un nota con letra de la amazona "feliz cumpleaños papi", miro la nota con extrañeza hasta que una idea paso por la cabeza del santo cabeza, quizá ella estaba embarazada, una boba sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y con rapidez quito el papel que cubría su regalo y ahí estaba un par de zapatitos de bebe, tejidos a mano y con un león en la punta, los tomo con extremo cuidado, no esperaba ver algo así al menos no por el momento, quería ver la cara de Milo cuando se lo diera, por lo que lo puso igual que como estaba, antes de ir al entrenamiento pasaría a dejarle, y esperaría a que ella se lo diera, fingiría una cara de sorpresa y después la abrazaría, formarían una familia, se casaría con ella y cuidaría de ambos de Milo y de su bebe, eran jóvenes pero con el estilo de vida que tenían, no debían de desperdiciar ningún momento, siempre debían de vivir su vida al máximo. Seria padre pensaba mientras bajaba al coliseo para entrenar, que ganas tenía de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, de cuidar de ella y de su bebe, hablaría con el patriarca y se la llevaría a Siberia hasta que naciera él bebe, pero antes esperaría a mañana a su cumpleaños, a tener las pruebas, seguro ella se había hecho una prueba de embarazo así que esperaría a tenerla, así el patriarca no lo tomaría como una broma.

—Buenos días Camus voy de salida hablamos al rato— dijo Milo saliendo de su templo con rapidez, sin más ella se marchaba con rapidez rumbo al pueblo, Camus la miro a irse antes de ir a dejar el regalo justo donde lo había encontrado debajo de la cama, esperaba que no hubiera notado su ausencia. Después de eso fue a entrenar, al volver a escorpión, ahí estaba ella recogiendo su casa, cargando una bolsa llena de basura.

—Dame eso, debiste esperar a que subiera para limpiar todo esto— comento quitándole la bolsa de las manos, no dejaría que cargara nada, no hasta que se recuperara del parto del bebe de ambos.

—No me va a pasar nada, deja de ser tan molesto, ya almorzaste algo?— pregunto con melancolía, no se escucha tan alegre como siempre, el santo creyó que eran las hormonas del embarazo por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y la siguió a la cocina, donde preparo algo para ambos, se quitó su máscara para comer.

—Te vez linda el día de hoy que has hecho para que eso pasara?— pregunto mirando su cara, se veía más radiante, claro si quitabas de lado su cara triste y también sus ojeras, pero el santo ni las noto solo quería regalarle unos piropos a su novia y prontamente a su prometida. —Desde la otra vez quería preguntarte por qué seguías usando la máscara, digo ya decidiste amarme no creo que debas seguir usando tu mascara—

—Ya sé que no debo de seguir usándola, pero seguiré con ella hasta que realmente le pertenezca a quien haya decidido amar, por ahora solo te presto mi cuerpo pero este sigue siendo mío, es más dudo que tú y yo nos pertenezcamos, así que jamás dejare mi mascara, con tu permiso debo bajar a virgo Shaka quedo de ayudarme en una cosas— comento la chica dejando el plato a medio comer, calzo su máscara y salió corriendo del templo, dejando a Camus muy confundido, que había dicho para que ella reaccionara de esa manera, dejo el plato y salió corriendo para hablar con ella, pero ya no la había alcanzado, realmente los estados de humor del embarazo le estaban afectado. Vivió al templo de su amada para limpiarlo, para que ella no se esforzará en limpiarlo, después de eso volvió a su templo, con una gran sonrisa, realmente muy extraño en él.

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal, el cumpleaños número 18 del caballero de acuario, las doncellas habían organizado una cena para él, y claro un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Es hora de entregar los obsequios— comento Aioria al ver tan apagada a su compañera y amiga, la verdad es que desde que había vuelto de la misión no era la misma, se le veía tan triste y furiosa.

—Toma el mío, debo ir a descansar a mi templo nos vemos mañana— comento Milo dándole una bolsa de regalo, realmente Camus estaba esperando que la cajita que él había abierto el día anterior, se imaginó que estaría en la bolsa o se la daría cuando estuvieran solos, iba a decirle algo pero ya no estaba se había marchado. No le quedo de otra más que volver su fiesta de cumpleaños, ya después iría a hablar con Milo y probablemente a recibir su otro regalo de cumpleaños.

Ya era tarde cuando termino la fiesta y pudo bajar a escorpión para ver cómo estaba Milo, al llegar de nuevo su templo estaba lleno de cosas rotas y llenas de agujas escarlatas, y ahí estaba ella su chica sentada en el sillón con una botella de alcohol en las manos, sin pensarle mucho se acercó a ella y se la quitó.

—Estás loca o qué? en tu estado no deberías de estar tomando— le grito con la botella en las manos.

—De que hablas?—

—De que en tu estado es más dañino el alcohol además que no te importa nuestro bebe o qué?— pregunto furioso, que ella no quería a su bebé y por eso se estaba dañando.

—Estás loco, de que estas hablando?—

—Del bebe que estas esperando y que es mío, de eso estoy hablando, vi los zapatitos de bebe—

—Estuviste hurgando en mi templo?—

—Fue algo que no pude evitar, entonces vas a decirme por qué estas dañando a nuestro bebe sí o no?—

—Primero antes que nada ese regalo es algo que me encontré en los alrededores del santuario, y me lo traje a mi templo, por lo tanto no era mío ni tuyo y segundo no hay bebe a quien dañar— dijo furiosa tratando de recuperar su botella.

—Entonces no hay nada?—

—No lo hay y nunca lo habrá, que no te dije que no quería tener hijos, pues no quiero tener hijos, si quieres tenerlos ve y búscate a una mujer con quien si puedas— le soltó dispuesta a marcharse a su recamara

—De que estas hablando, porque nunca me lo dijiste?—

—No quiero tener hijos de eso estoy hablando y no te dije nada porque no era tu asunto—

—Como que no era mi asunto, claro que lo es, eres mi novia—

—Tu novia bien haz dicho, no tu esposa, así que haré lo que quiera con mi cuerpo y si eso es no tener hijos lo haré—

—Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, realmente no eres lo que yo creía, eres fría, egoísta y muy ególatra— le dijo el santo solo causándole más dolor a la jovencita.

—Si soy eso porque no vas a buscas a Sinmone seguramente ella va a estar muy agradecida de que la escojas como tu novia— le grito ella evitando a toda costa llorar.

—Sabes que tienes razón, me voy a marchar a buscarle, desde este momento tu y yo ya no somos nada, solo compañeros, entendió Amazona dorada de Escorpión?

—Lo entendí, caballero de acuario, si no le molesta largo de la zona residencial de mi templo, tiene prohibido entrar aquí—

—Bien, me retiro con su permiso— dijo el marchándose dejándola sola no sin antes colocar la botella en la mesita de té. La muchacha en cuanto se vio sola, tomo la botella y fue a su habitación encerrándose en la misma, camino a su tocador sacando la cajita de regalo misma que había abierto Camus, un sobre blanco y unas vendas con sangre, tomo el sobre blanco y lo abrió sacando un prueba de embarazo positiva, y una econografía, misma que miro con tanta tristeza, solo hace unos días esa pequeña fotografía borrosa le había sacado una gran sonrisa, ahora solo le había traído tantas lágrimas, porque le recordaban que ya no había bebe y que este se había marchado para no regresara, había perdido a su bebé y ahora también había alejado al hombre que amaba y todo por culpa del patriarca y la maldita misión a la que la habían mandado. Tomo todas esas cosas para guardarlas en una caja de zapatos, misma que abrazo con fuerza. Se levantó tomo su botella y la caja y salió de su templo rumbo al cementerio del santuario, la jovencita no se dio cuenta que era seguida de cerca. Al llegar busco un discreto lugar, donde pudiera enterrar los recuerdos de su hijo perdido, en pocas palabras iba a enterrar a su bebé, encontró un pequeña sobra bajo un árbol a los límites del cementerio, hizo a un lado la caja y comenzó a escarbar con sus manos, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos turquesa, había dejado su máscara en la sala de su templo, podía sentir como la tierra lastimaba sus manos y como comenzaban a sangrar mientras ella continuaba escarbando esa pequeña tumba, entonces sintió como alguien la tomo del hombro.

— Así jamás vas a terminar de hacer ese hoyo— dijo la voz tranquila del caballero de virgo, Milo volteo a verlo y este traía una pala de jardinería y una plantita con flores de un hermoso púrpura.

—Shaka que haces aquí?— pregunto ella limpiando día lágrimas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no traía su máscara.

—Recuerda que tengo los ojos cerrados, podríamos decir que de esa manera no veo tu rostro— comento el, hinchándose a su lado para ayudarle con la pequeña tumba, el santo termino el hoyo para enterrar la caja, para después plantar las flores que traía. —Listo así está mucho mejor, deja que te ayude con tus manos—

—No es necesario, muchas gracias por la ayuda y por la plantita para la tumba de mi bebe, como te diste cuenta?—

—Por qué se había sentido tu cosmo extraño, y después cuando regresaste solo se sentía muy dolido, así que me imagine que algo había pasado, pero lo confirme hoy cuando te he seguido—

—No le digas a nadie por favor— comento ella abrazándose al pobre rubio quien le devolvió el abrazo con extrañeza no esperaba que la jovencita necesitara de él.

—No lo haré tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— comento el antes de que la jovencita terminara en sus brazos desmayada, sin pensarlo mucho la llevo a su templo para que descansara.

Mientras eso pasaba el de acuario había vuelto al templo de Milo para hablar con ella, pero no la había encontrado en ningún lado, eso no podía terminar de esa manera, estaba seguro de que se amaban, la busco con el cosmo y ella estaba con Shaka y ambos estaban en virgo. Claro que estaba celoso, no pudo más y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue subir a su templo y empacar, ya no tenía nada que hacer en el santuario, ya que Milo había terminado con él porque realmente ella estaba enamorada de Shaka ya no había nada más que hacer. Se puso una coraza de hielo en su corazón y se marchó de receso a Siberia para poder curar su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8 Fiebres

**Nota de la autora:** Lamento mucho la demora, se suponía que iba a subir el capítulo el lunes pero como ando con lo del retoque del tinte de mi cabello eso y sumándole que me preparo para ser una Barwomman pues no he tenido tiempo de nada en fin les dejo con el capítulo favor de dejar Reviews.

 **Drabble 8. Fiebres.**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Camus se había marchado a Siberia y había decidido no regresar al santuario, al menos no hasta que su alumno obtuviera la armadura de cisne. La verdad es que se había marchado con el corazón roto esperando que este sanara con el pasar de los años, pero eso no había pasado al menos no del todo, ya que aún seguía amando a la amazona de escorpión, a la que su corazón quería ver pero su razón le decía que no debía de verla. Aun así estaba en el coliseo mirándola entrenar con una aprendiz.

—Arriba Daphne aun te falta 60 vueltas más y veras a tu maestra en acción— le grito la amazona, a la pequeña niña que estaba tirada en el coliseo.

—Milo no crees que estas exagerando al fin de cuentas, ella solo será una amazona de plata— comento Aioria, logrando molestar a la amazona dorada, quien sin pensarlo comenzó a golpearle con molestia, la aprendiz solo se alejó para mirarla pelear.

—Escúchame bien pulgoso, a mi aprendiz jamás la vuelves a subestimar, será tan fuerte como tú o como yo, de eso me encargo y cuando llegue mi sucesor será mucho más fuerte que un caballero dorado, que de eso no te queden dudas— comento tirándolo al piso dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero el caballero de virgo la había detenido poniéndole una mando en el hombro.

—Milo no creo que ese sea una buena lección para tu aprendiz—

—Sabes que, tienes razón Shaka, por ahora te salvas pulgoso, vámonos enana tenemos mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo aquí— dijo la amazona con calma mientras se llevaba a la niña de regreso a su templo, paso a un lado de Camus y esta le ignoro.

—Maestra quien es el señor que nos está viendo?—

—Es el caballero dorado de acuario, vamos niña tenemos cosas que hacer—

—Está bien, maestra hoy también vamos a estar en virgo con el maestro Shaka?— pregunto la niña a lo que la amazona solo asintió esperándola para tomar su mano, la aprendiza no debía de pasar de los 8 años. Camus se quedó viendo como Milo se había marchado con la niña, su amazona se veía tan bonita en su papel de maestra incluso para el eran como madre e hija, la miro con nostalgia, por cómo habían acabado las cosas, y claro recordó que ya no era su amazona, ahora parecía más la amazona de Shaka, ya que todo le indicaba que él había tomado su sitio como el único que podía calmar a la escorpión dorada.

—Hey Camus no vas a saludar?— pregunto Aioria quien estaba quitándose el polvo de su traje de entrenamiento.

—Lo siento Aioria, me quede viendo a Milo y su aprendiz—

—Esa Milo que decía que no tendría una aprendiz hasta que llegara el sucesor de su armadura, el año pasado llegó de un fin de semana de vacaciones y exigió una aprendiz al día siguiente el patriarca Arles le dio en custodia a Daphne, la enana tiene futuro es muy buena salvo una cosa es extremadamente despistada y torpe, es muy seguido que caiga de las escaleras o en los entrenamientos—

—Entiendo, una duda que hay entre Milo y Shaka?— pregunto sin rodeos, se moría por saber que era lo que pasaba con ella y con el rubio.

—La verdad es que tiene un año como que muy unidos, estamos casi seguros de que tiene una relación, cada día en la tarde o días libres se la pasan juntos, siempre creí que tú y ella tenían una relación— comento él se leo con calma.

—Comprendo, iré a mi templo gracias por todo nos estaremos viendo— dijo Camus tomando su armadura para retirarse a su templo, estaba muy cansado, pero quería ver a Milo a solas, ver su ojos turquesa y que esta le dijera que estaba con Shaka y que no lo amaba.

Mientras tanto la chica se había sentado sintiéndose mal, como le pasada desde hace un año, estaba agotada, por lo que se tuvo que tomar un respiro.

—Daphne podrías avisarle a Shaka que suba con lo de siempre- dijo ella retirando su máscara, ya que se había sentido con mucho calor.

—No tardo maestra— dijo corriendo, siempre que su maestra se sentía mal, el maestro Shaka subía con una especie de té helado que ayudaba a su maestra a sentirse mejor, por lo que se apuró, no le gusta ver a su maestra de esa manera, se topó con el santo de acuario pero le ignoro cuando paso a su lado, ahora lo más importante era el remedio para su maestra.

Camus al ver bajar a la aprendiz con mucha prisa no dudo en subir a escorpión para hablar con Milo.

—No haz tardado nada en ir por Shaka— comento al escuchar los pasos del santo de oro, traía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

—Así que haz mandando por tu amante, eres una desvergonzada al usar a tu aprendiz para que le llame a Shaka —

— Que hace aquí caballero de acuario?— pregunto ella quitando la bolsa de hielos de su frente

—Solo quería saber si era verdad que tú y Shaka tenían algo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad—

—bueno ya que resolviste tus dudas por que no te largas— comento la amazona con frialdad, le miro con mucha frialdad, muy similar a como el solía mirar a las personas. Camus no supo el motivo por el cual se sintió extraño esa mirada no le había gustado para nada, por algún motivo su pecho le molesto, camino a donde estaba ella le quito la bolsa de hielos de las manos y la beso, como extrañaba el calor de sus labios y el sabor de su boca, tan dulce, tan Milo, sintió como ella respondió su beso, pasando de un simple beso a devorarse la boca mutuamente, cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron fijamente.

—Shaka te besa de la misma manera que yo?— pregunto el santo endureciendo su mirada.

—Eres un imbécil— comento ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, las lágrimas se juntaron en sus hermosos ojos turquesa —Como te odio— comentando dejando que su cosmo ardiera con furia, podía sentir el calor de su cosmo quemándole las venas, y el leve latir de su corazón, la enfermedad de Kardia se estaba desatando en su cuerpo, la temperatura de su cuerpo se estaba elevando tal y como le pasaba a la amazona que había usado su armadura, Kardia de Escorpión antigua compañera del ex patriarca Shion de Aries.

Milo cayó de rodillas al piso, se estaba quemando por dentro, todo su cuerpo le estaba doliendo de una manera que jamás le había dolido antes.

—Que ha pasado Milo?— pregunto Shaka entrando a gran velocidad, hinchándose para ver cómo estaba.

—Me quemo Shaka ayúdame— le dijo ella agarrándolo con fuerza de la ropa —Por favor me estoy quemando—

—Claro tomate esto, te llevaré a tu habitación— comento dándole un frasco que traía ente su ropa, la mujer lo tomo con las manos temblorosas, para tomar su contenido, después de eso Shaka la tomo en brazos —No te vayas Camus tenemos que arreglar esto— le dijo al de acuario que se había quedado paralizado al verla de esa manera. Miro como Shaka se llevaba a la amazona, la cual solo se abrazaba con fuerza a él como si estuviera sufriendo de un fuerte dolor. Poco tiempo después Shaka regreso.

—Que haces aquí Camus?— pregunto con calma caminando a la cocina del templo.

—Te recuerdo que yo también vivo en el santuario y que mi deber era regresar en cuanto mi discípulo obtuviera su armadura— le contesto siguiéndolo.

—No me refiero a eso si no a qué haces en el templo de Milo?— volvió a preguntar mientras sacaba unas bandejas de hielo y los colocaba en un trastes, para después llenarlas de nuevo.

—Vine a ver a Milo acaso eso lo tengo prohibido?—

—La verdad es que si lo tienes prohibido, regresa a tu templo y déjala en paz— comento agregándole sal de grano a los hielos y un poco de agua.

—No me voy a largar solo por que tengas celos de lo que pueda pasar ente Milo y yo, deja te recuerdo que ella fue mía antes que tuya y si quiero puedo hacer que vuelva conmigo—

—Para empezar no te entiendo bien, y segundo no tienes cara para venir a presentarte aquí y reclamar verla, menos de lo que le hiciste, así que te voy a pedir que te marches y que no vuelvas a buscarla—

—Yo no le hice nada, más bien ella que me hizo a mí, me rompió el corazón al traicionarme contigo—

—Eso jamás pasó, la noche que te marchaste, ella estaba en mi templo por que se había desmayado y lo lleve a él para poder vigilarle, y cuando al fin pudo ir a hablar contigo y decirte la verdad te vio con esa chica la pelirroja de nombre Sinmone, así que no veo la razón de que estés aquí te voy a pedir que te retires Milo necesita descansar, y más ahora que se acerca una batalla, debe estar recuperada al 100%—

—No sé de qué estás hablando— comento el santo a decir verdad no entendía, bueno quizá el año pasado había salido un par de veces con Sinmone y claro en compañía de Hyoga.

—No entiendes que pasa entonces déjame mostrártelo— dijo Shaka colocando las manos en forma de rezo, entonces las imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza como si fueran una ilusión, ahí estaba el y la chica de su brazo ambos caminando por la nieve, entonces había sentido un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, Shaka la estaba haciendo sentir el dolor de Milo. Después de eso siguió el beso que había compartido con la chica y claro que sintió un fuerte calor junto con furia, en verdad Milo había ido a búscale o solo era una ilusión de Shaka?.

—Después de eso se desató la fiebre, ese mismo día si no es porque ella se enterró en la nieve pudo a ver muerto y a ti ni te hubiera importado ya que no fuiste capaz de sentí su cosmo cerca—

—No ha sido mi culpa que me viera con ella—

—Tienes razón no ha sido tu culpa, pero ya tomaste una decisión escogiste a la otra mujer entonces deja a Milo en paz y que trate de reparar su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo— había dicho con mucha calma, Camus sabía que en cierto punto sus palabras eran reales, pero no podía dejarla ir, ella era la mujer que amaba, no quería perderla, pero ya lo había hecho al dejar que Sinmone tomara su lugar mientras estaba en Siberia.

—Por favor cuida de ella— le pidió a Shaka, sintiendo que entregaba lo más valioso que podía tener.

—Descuida yo cuidare de ella ahora déjala en paz— comento con mucha tranquilidad, Shaka le había dado el tiro de gracia, era oficial había perdió para siempre a Milo y todo había sido por su orgullo, por el orgullo de ambos, se dio la media vuelta y dejo el templo de escorpión con mucha pena en el alma, al llegar a su templo bajo la temperatura del mismo congelando las paredes, después de eso se dirigió a la biblioteca a ahogarse en palabras y libros.

Ya era tarde cuando alguien había entrado a su templo parecía que lo estaba buscando ya que había entrado a las estancias de su templo, salió de la biblioteca para encontrarse con quien había entrado a su templo, se sentía un cosmo pequeño, lo que quería decir que era un aprendiz, con el mal humor que se traía iba a descargarlo contra esa pobre criatura.

Camino a donde estaba el aprendiz sorprendiéndose de que era la pequeña aprendiz de Milo. En cuanto la niña lo sintió corrió a abrazarle las piernas, estaba llorando podía sentir las lágrimas mojar su ropa, la pequeña no traía su máscara.

—Por favor señor caballero de acuario salve a mi maestra ella tiene la fiebre tan alta que el té del maestro Shaka no le sirve— rogó con la voz llorosa, Camus la desprendió a la niña para poder colocarse a su altura, la niña tenía los ojos pedidos y sin vida, la niña no veía estaba ciega.

—No puedo acercarme a tu maestra me lo jure a mí mismo además no se en que puedo ayudarte—

—Solo usted puede hacerlo por favor, ella va a morir si no baja su temperatura, usted es el amo de los hielos no el maestro de los Caballeros de cristal el único capaz de bajar la temperatura casi hasta el cero absoluto no entonces solo usted puede bajar su temperatura como el señor Dergel su antecesor, por favor se lo suplico ayúdela o va a morir—

—Está bien, quédate aquí en lo que trabajo— ordenó el santo de Acuario levantándose para ir a ver a Milo, al llegar vio ardiendo en fiebre, temblando, se acercó y comenzó a aplicarle el frío pero la temperatura no están bajando. Entonces recordó uno de los escritos del caballero de acuario Dergel, soltó un suspiro antes de comenzó a quitarse la ropa, debía bajar su temperatura y abrazarle como si quisiera que su temperatura subiera pero a la inversa, se recostó a su lado dejándola en ropa interior y la abrazado con fuerza mientras los rodeaba con su cosmo para comenzar a bajar la temperatura, poco a poco la temperatura del cuerpo de la amazona comenzó a bajar.

—No tenías que venía a bajarme la fiebre— susurró ella

—Puedo vivir en un mundo donde estés con otra persona pero no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estés viva— dijo el apretándola contra sí.

—Mañana volveré a odiarte—

—Lo es y no me importa solo déjame quedarme así— susurró el con un hilo de voz, la chica volteo a verle y le beso con pasión.

—Mantén tu cosmo frío y dejemos que nuestros cuerpos disfruten de la despedida- dijo ella comenzado a besar su cuello con pasión, él la separo de su cuerpo y la beso, dejando tal y como ella lo había dicho dejando que se sus cuerpos se despidieran, hace dos años no se habían dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, y mientras alcanzaban el clímax ambos estaban llorando sabían que a la mañana siguiente volvieran las cosas a estar igual que antes de esa noche, volverían a odiarse.


	9. Chapter 9 Muerte

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno entonces aquí loes traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, y gracias todos por sus revierws por cierto estaré espero sus comentarios respecto al capitulo

 **Drabble 9. Muerte.**

Dos semanas después el santuario había recibido la amenaza de ataque por parte de los Caballeros de bronce, por lo que el santuario estaba en alerta máxima, ningún caballero dorado podía salir de las 12 casas del zodiaco, por lo que la aburrida amazona de escorpión estaba de visita en el templo de su ahora mejor amigo y casi hermano Shaka de virgo.

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puedes pasar horas y horas meditando si eso es aburrido ya vez que yo solo puedo pasar cuando mucho una hora meditando, este cuerpo solo se hizo para estar en movimiento— decía ella recostada pecho tierra mirando meditar al rubio.

—Para mí esto es mi entrenamiento, además gracias a mis pláticas con Buda pudimos saber qué es lo que te provocaban las fiebres y al menos aprender a controlarlas un poco

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero aun así es aburrido, al menos con Camus podía a salir a dar una vuelta—

—No podemos salir de las 12 casas del zodiaco—

—Por eso eres aburrido a Camus le hubiera padecido un reto y me habría acompañado—

—Pero yo no soy Camus, si tanto lo extrañas por que no vas lo buscas y hablas con él?—

—Por qué no le perdono que me haya dejado y mucho menos que se fuera con la pelirroja esa, me molesta mucho y el simple hecho de verlo me hace recordar ese beso y eso hace que mi sangre hierva de coraje—

—Eso Milo se llaman celos—

—Lo sé, estoy celosa porque puedo apostar contra DM todo mi sueldo de un año y ganar, apostando que Camus la llevo a su cama— dijo ella con la voz entre cortada la verdad es que le dolía mucho pensar en eso.

—Eso no lo sabes si no le preguntas—

—Que quieres que le pregunte Oye Camus te llevaste a la pelirroja a la cama y pensaste en mi mientras la hacías tuya?— pregunto con sarcasmo

—Esa no sería una buena pregunta, podrías ser menos directa, seguro que a Camus no le molestaría contestarte—

—Lo sé pero la verdad es que odiaría que él me mintiera prefiero quedarme con la duda— comento ella recostándose boca arriba y mirando la sala de meditación del rubio —Oye si has escuchado los chismes de los soldados?—

—Claro que lo he escuchado, que tú y yo tenemos una relación eso es lo que dicen— comento Shaka sin a verse movido.

—Es gracioso que crean eso tu y yo solo nos llevamos bien— dijo ella jugando con las telas que había en el piso, estuvieron un rato más platicando sobre la aprendiza de ambos, ya que al ser invidente la niña tenía que tener un entrenamiento especial y el rubio al no abrir los ojos podría ayudarle con su entrenamiento. —Bueno Shaka me retiro deje a la enana leyendo unas cosas y debo asegurarme de que lo haya hecho nos vemos después—

—Está bien, ya le conseguiste los libros para invidentes?—

—Sí, con eso puedo enseñarle lo mejor que pueda, gracias por ayudarme con la enana—

—De nada, por cierto sabes que Acuario tiene una gran biblioteca y que podrías encontrar más libros para tu alumna?—

—Lo se rubia pero no voy a ir a ver a Camus, si lo veo terminare por golpearlo y podría venirme otra fiebre y como que mi cuerpo no podría aguantar dos fiebres en menos de un mes— dijo ella tomando su máscara y colocándosela de nuevo —Nos vemos hermano— dijo ella despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, desde que Shaka la había visto enterrando la caja de zapatos, se había convertido en un apoyo para ella, sin contar con que le había ayudado mucho tratando de controlarle las fiebres y buscando una explicación a lo que le pasaba, al menos sabía que estaba maldita y que por eso le pasaba lo que le pasaba.

—Solo he sugerido que trates de hablar con él, además es obvio y creo que todos lo han notado, la tensión que se forma cuando se ven, DM dice que tiene mucha tensión sexual que deberían de liberar, no entiendo bien que quiere decir pero sería bueno que lo hicieran—

—Hay Shaka abre los ojos de vez en cuanto, eres muy inocente, no voy a ir a ver a Camus y es mi última palabra— dijo antes de que se diera la alarma de intrusos, al parecer la batalla había iniciado. —Me regreso a mi templo, oye rubia promete que nos veremos al final?—

—Será lo que el destino nos tenga preparado, cuídate no te esfuerces mucho tu cuerpo o podrías terminar con alguna fiebre o incluso morir— le dijo mientras iba a ponerse su armadura y la amazona salía corriendo a su templo para prepararse para pelear. Mando a su aprendiz al sótano de su templo, para después colocarse su armadura y estar lista para el combate, podía sentir como es que el grupo de niños había llegado y como es que había comenzado el ascenso por los doce templos, como Mu y Aldebarán habían dejado pasar a los niños de bronce, entonces cuando llegaron a Géminis algo sucedió uno de los niños de bronce termino en libra, iba a bajar a encargarse ella misma del niño cuando sintió a Camus entrar a su templo.

—que haces aquí Camus?— pregunto al verle

—Voy camino a Libra tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto con mi aprendiz—

—Acaso uno de los niños es tu aprendiz?—

—Sí, se llama Hyoga, ahora déjame pasar no quiero hacerte daño—

—A qué vas a ir?—

—Ya te dije que tengo algo que hacer con mi alumno así que ahora quítate—

—Camus por favor no vayas tengo un mal presentimiento— comento ella tomándolo de la muñeca, la verdad es que tenía un mal presentimiento desde hace unos días, temía mucho por la vida del hombre que todavía amaba.

—No te metas en mi vida, tu y yo ya no somos nada— dijo el soltándose de la mujer y congelándole los pies para darle tiempo de poder huir al templo de libra, la muchacha encendió su cosmo para poder descongelarse, después de ahí se sentó a esperar a Camus, un rato después el subió con calma tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la chica corrió a abrazarle con fuerza para calmarlo.

—Que paso Camus?—

—Lo que paso es que he matado a mi aprendiz— le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, después de eso la separo de su cuerpo para quitarle su máscara y besarla con fuerza y pasión —Déjame sentirte, déjame hacerte mía— le suplico el santo a la mujer, ella sólo atinó a besarlo dejando que el santo descargara todo los sentimientos encontrados que tenía usando su cuerpo, al finalizar podía sentir como la respiración de ambos era agitada.

—Camus estas aplastándome— le dijo tratando de cubrirse con su capa, tenía la armadura a medio poner al igual que santo, y todo el piso a su alrededor estaba congelado.

—Lo siento— susurro sin soltarla —Perdóname por todo Milo—

—Estas perdonado ahora déjame acomodarme la armadura, no olvides que ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer—

—Lo se Milo dame otra oportunidad?—

—Deja que terminemos la guerra y podemos intentarlo por ahora déjame arreglarme que no tardan en llegar a virgo—

—Una última cosa prométeme que si algo me pasase y mi alumno sobreviviera tú cuidarías de él—

—Qué cosas dices no lo mataste ya o qué?—

—Solo prométemelo—

—Está bien te lo prometo ahora vete— dijo ella separándolo de si antes de que el la volviera a abrazar.

—Nos veremos después— comento pegando su frente a la de ella y besando su nariz. Se separó con cuidado de ella para colocarse bien su armadura, al igual que la amazona, se miraron sonrojados antes de besarse con timidez.

—Camus yo te amo y perdóname por ser tan orgullosa—

—te perdono y yo también te amo Milo, volveré a mi templo nos vemos después de la batalla te lo prometo— comento el santo marchándose del templo sabiendo que quizá esa promesa jamás podría llevarse cabo, es más podría jurar que no iba a cumplirla.

La batalla había sido dura quitándole la vida a 5 caballeros dorados incluyendo al caballero dorado de acuario que había muerto a manos de su propio alumno.

La joven amazona estaba hincada en el piso congelado con la cabeza de Camus en sus piernas, acariciaba su congelado cabello, lloraba en silencio, luego de que Atena los había reunido en el templo principal después de la batalla, ella había bajado a acuario y de ahí no se había movido lo único que había hecho era acariciar los cabellos de Camus los cuales poco a poco estaba descongelándose, incluso parecía perdida y carente de vida, la única vez que había dicho algo fue cuando Aioria había tratado de llevarla a su templo a descansar, se había puesto como una fiera enterrándole un par de agujas escarlatas al león dorado.

—Tanto frío va a hacerte daño— comento Shaka colocándole una manta sobre sus hombros.

—Shaka es normal que sienta tanto frío?—

—Claro que es normal la temperatura de este templo esta mucho más por debajo del cero—

—No me refiero a eso si no a que mi corazón se siente congelado—

—Entonces será mejor que te lleve a la fuente de Atena antes de que termines peor, claro a menos que te refieras a que sientes que algo te hace falta, como si hubieras perdido la mitad de ti, si es así temo que no hay nada por hacer—

—entonces si no hay nada por hacer quizá sería bueno que una de las fiebres de mi maldición terminara con mi vida—comento con la voz carente de vida, el santo de virgo extrañamente la tomo con brusquedad de los hombros y la zangoloteo antes de abrazarla, el hecho de que ella hablara de que su vida llegara a su fin, le desagradaba.

—No, aun tienes un camino que recorrer no puedes marcharte de este mundo así como así— le dijo con un hilo de voz, suplicando en silencio a la bondadosa Atena y a su maestro Buda de que siguieran manteniendo con vida a la joven amazona.

—Sin Camus ya no sé qué será de mi vida yo ya no tengo nada—

—Como de que no tienes a tu aprendiza—

—Ella estará mejor bajo tu cuidado—

—Si pero que hay de mí, volveré a sentirme solo, rechazado por todos, solo tú no me tienes miedo ni respeto, a tu lado me siento extrañamente libre y más humano, tu alegría me haría falta— dijo el santo de virgo en suplica aunque su voz no lo diera a entender, no quería volver a sentirse solo.

—Está bien te prometo que voy a tratar de salir adelante— dijo después de un rato de estar meditando las palabras de Shaka, dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Camus en el piso para que pudieran prepararle para sepultarle, cubrió el cuerpo de su amado usando su cosmo, para derretir por completo el hielo que lo cubría y de esa manera la armadura de acuario se acomodó en una esquina, para después retirase, dejaría que sus demás compañeros prepararán el cuerpo de Camus para la sepultura, era algo que ella no podía hacer o terminaría por derrumbarse, detrás de ella caminaba Shaka, quien no confiaba en la salud de la amazona, había estado horas sin probar alimento, además de que había estado expuesta al frío del templo. Estaba por llegar al templo de Shura cuando perdió el conocimiento justo en la parte que Shura había partido con su excalibur, Shaka corrió para atraparla antes de que terminara cayendo al vacío. La llevo a su templo y se quedó a cuidarla, le gustaba estar con ella, se sentía sumamente a gusto cuidado de ella, se ha acomodo a su lado para poder meditar y hablar con su maestro para saber qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con la amazona, pero no pudo concentrarse.

—Que tienes porque estas tan desconcertado?— pregunto Milo mirándolo con mucho interés.

—No tengo nada, vamos tenemos que ir a los funerales de los santos caídos— le dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano, ella lo tomo para después abrazar uno de sus brazos, logrando que el santo de virgo tuviera un pequeño sonrojo, la mujer llego al funeral y se soltó de Shaka para ir a abrazar el cuerpo de Camus, este ya tenía las monedas en los ojos y estaba listo para que cerraran el ataúd y lo enterraran, Milo ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar todas habían sido derramadas ya por lo que solo se quedó en silencio, esperando a que todo terminara, y rogando por poder seguir adelante, pero se sentía tan vacía sin Camus, ya vería la manera de salir adelante.


	10. Chapter 10 Suceso Inesperado

**Nota de la autora:** Me alegro que les ese gustando mi historia y muchas gracias por los reviews, esta vez me apure a terminar el capítulo para que pudieran disfrutarlo antes se los dejo esperando sus queridos reviews.

 **Drabble 10. Suceso inesperado.**

Dos meses después de la batalla de las doce casas Milo estaba tratando de salir adelante, si no fuera por su amigo Shaka y si alumna, se habría derrumbado por completo.

—Deberías de ir al médico Milo no es correcto que estés vomitando todas las mañanas— dijo Shaka con calma, Milo había bajado a ver a su amigo y desayunar junto con su aprendiz, cuando unas nauseas horribles de habían apoderado de ella, desde entonces no había parado de vomitar, por lo que el santo de virgo le había preparado un té para que su estómago se asentará, estaba preocupado sin contar con el hecho de que ya se había desesperado porque la chica usaba su cepillo de dientes y demás accesorios de higiene bocal.

—Ya estoy mejor, no estoy tan mal como para ir al médico, te lo juro, estoy bien— dijo después de una delicada cepillada de dientes con, claro, el cepillo dental de Shaka.

—… Milo… deja de lavarte los dientes con mi cepillo, porque no vas a tu templo a lavarte los dientes y así, luego, no tengo que esterilizarlo antes de usarlo—

—Por qué mi templo está muy lejos y estoy mareada—

—Entonces deja un cepillo de dientes, es la tercera vez que usas el mío y es desagradable, si lo tocas de nuevo tendré que tirarlo—

—Eres un quejumbroso, ya ni Camus se quejaba tanto, bien dejare un cepillo aquí, y también ropa, así no te quejas del mismo modo de que me pongo tu ropa cuando ensucio la mía después de vomitar, ahora préstame uno de esos extraños vestidos que usas para meditar—

—Ve a darte un baño en lo que busco algo que puedas usar— comento marchándose para dejarla sola en el baño, un rato después volvió con un cambio de ropa en sus manos, abrió la puerta y chocó contra algo blandito y suave, por instinto cerró las manos alrededor de eso.

—Shaka puedes quitar las manos de mis pechos que me está molestando— le dijo la amazona después de soltar un chillido de dolor y sorpresa, con rapidez el santo retiro sus manos de los pechos de la mucha quien tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella. —Toca la puerta antes de entrar ahora déjame eso y por aprovechado pervertido te toca hacer el desayuno— le dijo sacándolo del baño ya que el santo se había quedado en shock por lo que había hecho.

—Maestro Shaka tengo hambre— dijo la niña jalando su ropa, a lo que el santo salió de su estado se shock para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los tres.

—Oye Rubia tienes un poco de azúcar que me regales?— entro el santo de leo con una taza en las manos.

—Sabes que no tengo azúcar, solo tengo miel y hojas de stevia—

—No me gusta endulzar mi leche con ninguna de tus porquerías naturistas, subiré con Milo—

—Mi maestra está en el baño, maestro Aioria— dijo la pequeña quien estaba comiendo fruta.

—Milo aquí que es lo que paso?—

—Está vomitando, porque estaba comiendo una manzana—

—Milo vomitando por una manzana eso es nuevo, Milo adora las manzanas, que le pusiste a la manzana de Milo?—. Preguntó apuntando a Shaka con el dedo quien solo se encogió de hombros

—Yo no le puse nada a la manzana, además tiene días sintiéndose mal—

—Quien lleva días sintiéndose mal?—pregunto la chica llegado con un traje hindi de entrenamiento, los mismos que usaba Shaka

—Que haces tú usando eso?—

—Es que me metí a bañar y como no tenía ropa aquí pues Shaka me presto esto, lo se me veo extraña, pero esta escorpión se ve guapísima con cualquier cosa— comento ella sentándose en la silla para comer lo primero que encontró y eso fue una fresa levanto su máscara a la altura de la boca para poder meterse la fresa a la boca, todos se le quedaron viendo, a la amazona jamás le habían gustado las fresas, el único del santuario que comía fresas al por mayor era Camus, sobre todo con chocolate. —Que me ven?— pregunto molesta al sentirse observada.

—Es que tu no comes fresas el que comía fresas era Camus— comento Aioria sorprendido, en cuanto la amazona escucho el nombre de Camus, bajo los hombros desanimada, le dolía hasta el alma el a ver perdido al acuariano, y cada vez que se lo mencionaban se ponía triste, salvo cuando hablaba con Shaka.

—Que tiene se me antojo ahora déjeme en paz—

—Bueno, este entonces me llevo tu miel luego te la regreso— comento el de leo tomando el tarro de miel, para después dejarlos solos.

—Sabes ahora que lo noto mi aprendiz tú y yo parecemos una familia, una familia bien dispareja porque la verdad es que no soportaría vivir contigo menos con lo loco que eres con la limpieza y el orden— comento ella casualmente comiendo fresas con crema de avellana, después de quitarse su máscara. El santo no dijo nada y continuo comiendo su fruta tratando de ignorar lo que ella había dicho.

—Por lo visto aún no te adaptas a las nuevas reglas del uso de las máscaras— comento Shaka para cambiar de tema

—Hace mucho tiempo me hice una promesa y esa fue que jamás dejaría mi mascara salvo por alguien a quien realmente le perteneciera, estuve a punto de dejar de usar mascara cuando bueno cuando mi relación con Camus estaba bien, pero creo que al final siempre me pertenecí, sabes cuál sería un buen ejemplo de pertenencia?—

—No cuál?—

—Un hijo, a él realmente le perteneces, tanto si eres madre a como si eres padre, para mi ese un excelente ejemplo de pertenencia, porque siempre serás su madre pase lo que pase, y bueno a maridos y eso pues jamás sabes lo que puede pasar mírame a mi perdí a Camus, él nunca me perteneció fue mi novio nada mas— comento con melancolía mirando la fresa.

La aprendiza miraba a ambos adultos con interés, para ella ambos era como sus padres pero al revés, su maestra Milo parecía más un papa desobligado con quien podías jugar, mientras que su maestro Shaka era como una mama claro a su manera, era como una mama seca que no le gustaba que los demás vieran lo mucho que se preocupa, aunque no podía decirle nada a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo ahora que su maestra estaba muy sensible desde la muerte del caballero de acuario. La chica se levantó para recoger los trastes cuando se mareo y termino tirándolos al piso

—Ya es suficiente vamos a ir al médico, ya me harte de tu necedad y de que dejes mi templo sucio— comento Shaka, ella asoló negó con la cabeza, pero no le dieron tiempo de más cuando ya la tenía presa. —Daphne por que no vas al templo de escorpión— ordenó colocándole la máscara a la mujer para después ir a la fuente de Atena.

El santo la llevo a la fuente de Atena, en donde estaban recuperándose los santos de bronce de la batalla que habían pasado. Esa era la razón de que la amazona de escorpión no quisiera entrara a ese lugar, ahí descansaba el asesino de Camus el caballero de bronce Hyoga de Cisne, a pesar de que ella sabía que Camus había dado su vida para que su alumno se superaba no quitaba el hecho de que no podía ver a Hyoga sin querer matarle por eso es que se mantenía lo más lejos que podía de la fuente de Atena. En cuanto entraron, ella apretó las ropas de Shaka.

—Respira hondo y trata de relajarte no creo que se bueno que te molestes o que te alteres, si es una evolución de la enfermedad de Kardia podrías seguir empeorando— le dijo con calma tratando de relajarla con su cosmo. La mujer solo asintió tratando de relajarse para estar calmada, el rubio tenía razón.

—Por favor pasen— saludo la médico del santuario, Atena había mandando a instalar un hospital de alta tecnología, para poder atender a los santos de bronce.

—Ve yo debo de ir a meditar, nos veremos en mi templo—.

—Si papa, nos vemos después rubio— comento ella entrando al consultorio —Oye no te preocupes tanto o los demás creerán que eres humano— bromeo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—En que puedo ayudarle alteza Milo?—

—Primero deja de decirme alteza que tenemos la misma edad y segundo, pues mi amigo que le preocupa que tenga que cuidar de mi aprendiz si algo me pasa, he estado un poco indispuesta durante las mañanas he estado vomitando, me he desmayado un par de veces y pues creo que es todo—

—Fecha de su última menstruación?—

—Hace dos meses más o menos, la verdad no lo recuerdo con todo lo que paso no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada mas, eso sin contar que su colega el psiquiatra dice que estoy deprimida y me mando pastillas para la depresión y para dormir porque no puedo dormir por las pesadillas supongo que no tengo cabeza para nada mas salvo para mi aprendiz— comento ella quitándose la máscara.

—Bien gracias por la información, me alegro mucho que estés usando esas túnicas será más fácil revisarte quítate la ropa interior y acomódate en la camilla— ordenó la chica mientras se colocaba unos guantes y preparaba todo para revisar a la amazona, después de eso coloco un condón a una sonda y se la metió para revisarla. —como lo sospeche, muchas felicidades está usted embarazada—

—No, no es verdad yo no puedo tener hijos— comento ella aterrada y negando con la cabeza.

—Por qué dice eso si está usted sana—

—No puedo, no quiero perderle de nuevo— comento ella alterándose, la amazona estaba fuera de sí, ya que por lo que sabía del último médico que la había revisado ella no podría volver a embarazarse.

—Por favor cálmese— le dijo la chica mientas preparaba un calmante, la amazona continuo estando en estado de alerta por lo que tuvo que dejarla inconsciente. Para después mandar por el santo de virgo o por el de leo, ya que eran los únicos que podrían calmar a la amazona si despertaba alterada de nuevo.

—Que es lo que le ha pasado a Milo?— pregunto Aioria entrando al consultorio, al ser el más cercano era quien había acudido al llamado. La medico estaba obligada a darle un reporte a cualquier santo dorado que preguntada sobre la salud de cualquiera de sus pacientes y eso incluía a la amazona dorada de escorpión.

—Lo que sucede alteza Aioria, es que la alteza Milo está embarazada— comento la médico iba a decir algo más cuando el santo había desaparecido e iba lo más rápido que podía al templo de virgo, si había algo que aún no se cambiaba era el hecho de que ningún niño en el santuario debía nacer fuera del matrimonio, y él bebe de su amiga no sería la excepción, durante muchos años había amado en secreto a su mejor amiga, pero al darse cuenta que no correspondía sus sentimientos y que estos eran solo para Camus, se había propuesto dejar de amarla como mujer y hacerlo como una hermana menor, y eso le había dado resultado, ahora solo podía verla como una hermanita, por eso es que estaba furioso, a sus ojos Shaka se había aprovechado de lo vulnerable que estaba la amazona para meterse con ella y ahora su mejor amiga estaba embarazada y Shaka debía responderle como hombre y como caballero por lo que tenía que casarse con ella. Llego al templo de virgo en donde Shaka estaba tranquilamente meditando

—A ver Tu rubia barata, como es posible de que te hayas aprovechado de Milo—

—No entiendo de que estas hablando— dijo Shaka logrando solamente molestar más a Aioria quien no dudo en acercarse a él dispuesto a tomarle de la ropa, pero Shaka ya había puesto su campo de energía para que no se acercara a él.

—Que no entiendes que Milo está embarazada?— dijo de muy mal humor.

—Aja... y?—

—Como que Y? Ella va a morir después de que nazca él bebe entiendes eso, va a matarla solo porque tú te aprovechaste de ella, y ahora está embarazada—

—Aioria me se las reglas de memoria no tenías por qué recordármelas—

—Hazte responsable entonces—

—Como me haré responsable si el hijo que espera, no es mío— comento con calma

—Como que no es tuyo, Milo y tú pasan mucho, tiempo juntos—

—Si porque tenemos una aprendiz en común, nada más por eso—

—Entonces quien es el padre?—

—Eso es algo que yo no te puedo decir así que mejor pregúntale a ella—

—Es de Camus, o por dios algo debemos de hacer, si el anciano maestro de Libra se entera va a matarla, debe a ver una solución—

—Solo si ella se casa no habías venido a eso, ahora vete de mí templo que estoy meditando—

—Me largo, no le digas a Milo que estuve aquí— comento el león antes de marcharse, iba a ir a la joyería más cercana, si Shaka no iba a hacer nada por Milo él lo haría, le compraría un anillo y le pediría que se casara con él, por el bien del bebe y por el bien de la amazona. Mientras que Shaka solo se encogió de hombros y continúo meditando, cuando Milo subiera a su templo ya le preguntaría lo que opinaba de las leyes.

Un rato después ella llego y se acostó en el piso de su sala de meditación.

—Que dilema, porque no haces algo útil y tratas de alinear mis chacras, ya no puedo consumir mis medicinas para ello así que sirve de algo— comento ella sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Por qué te retiraron la medicina?—

—Porque estoy embarazada y eso le hace daño al feto, y bueno con una maldición de Atena tengo, no necesito otra en mi historial—

—Sabes que la primera no fue culpa tuya, sé que Atena maldijo a cualquier amazona que matara a un hijo suyo, para salvarse del castigo de la muerte, pero en tu caso fue un accidente—

—No lo fue, yo debí de infórmale a Arles, Saga, al patriarca o quien fuera que estaba embarazada y que no podía ir a esa misión, de esa manera mi bebe seguiría vivo—

—Bueno si quieres culparte haya tú, pero deberías de buscar una solución para tu problema—

—Solo hay una solución y esa es que me case antes de que los demás se enteren que estoy embarazada, sino solo hay un final para todo eso y ese es que mi bebe sea huérfano de padre y madre, supongo que al final acompañare a Camus muy pronto— dijo sin muchos ánimos, no quería morir aun no sin ver crecer a su bebé y que su aprendiz obtuviera su armadura y les demostrara a los demás lo fuerte que podía.

—A Aioria no le molestaría casarse contigo—

—Y el que tiene que ver en todo esto, no me digas que ya sabe que estoy embarazada?—

—Si ya lo sabe, deberías de pensar bien en lo que vas a hacer, aceptar la propuesta de Aioria sería muy conveniente para ti y para el feto—

—Estás loco, no podría hacerle eso a Aioria, lo quiero como un hermano mayor, no podría casarme con él, sería muy egoísta de mi parte—

—Me imagine que pensarías de esa manera—

—Sería muy cruel de mi parte casarme de esa manera—

—Sí, y más si el aún está enamorado de ti—

—Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta de ello, en fin no es justo para el que me quiere pero yo no lo quiero de la misma manera—

—He tenido una idea y hable con mi maestro Buda, y llegamos a la conclusión de que si ninguno de los dos siente amor por el otro podría ser un buen matrimonio, seria creado a base de respecto nada mas—

—Shaka el hombre más cercano a dios me está pidiendo matrimonio?— pregunto burlonamente.

—Yo me estaba refiriendo a Aioria y tú, pero si quieres tomarlo de esa manera está bien, tú no me gustas y a ti no te gusto seria como mantener lo que se supone tenemos pero ahora con un papel que dice que estamos casados— explico con calma.

—Qué cosas dices, realmente soportarías a esta escorpión?—

—Ya te he soportado, sería como hasta ahora—

—Quien te entiende, olvídalo buscare otra solución y si no la encuentro pues entregare mi armadura a mi hijo y aceptare la muerte— dijo ella levantándose del piso para marcharse tenía mucho que revisar para buscar otro solución.

Pasaban los días y la amazona de escorpión no encontraba nada, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y más con el hecho de que Aioria estaba siguiéndola por todos lados como si quisiera decirle algo importante, por su plática con Shaka sabía lo que quería decirle, por tal motivo estaba evitándolo, no quería tener que rechazarlo.

—Ya estoy harta de Aioria me está acosando— comento la mujer mientras le quitaba la taza de té de Shaka de la mano.

—Deberías de hablar con él y decirle que no quieres casarte así dejaría de seguirte—

—No quiero lastimarlo si lo rechazo así, por eso estoy aquí escondiéndome de el

—Deberías de enfrentarle y decirle la verdad, de esa manera no te tendría aquí todo el día, y no te comerías ni tomarías mis alimentos—

—Eres un egoísta, por eso mismo no acepte a casarme contigo— comento ella en broma

—Si tú lo quieres aunque te perderías de mucho, soy el mejor caballero de la orden dorada—

—Si lo eres porque Saga está muerto, mira que además de todo eres un ególatra, egocéntrico—

—Solo es la verdad Milo no te estoy engañando—

—En que no me estas engañando en todas tus virtudes o en lo de casarnos?—

—En ambas cosas—

—Creí que estabas bromeando—

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no bromeo—

—Y qué hay del amor, entre nosotros no hay amor es más ni siquiera somos una pareja y bueno matrimonio ya son palabras grandes—

—Lo sé, es una unión sagrada no es cualquier tipo de unión—

—Lo entiendo, si tú mismo dices que es un unión sagrada porque insistes en casarte conmigo?—

—Porque soy tu única opción—

—Y que pasara cuando te enamores o yo me enamore—

—Fácil terminaremos con la farsa y seguiremos como antes—

—Solo si me juras que si te enamoras de alguien me lo dirás y todo volveré como antes—

—Sabes que mi palabra es ley, y si la doy se cumple—

—Entonces Rubia tu y yo seremos marido y mujer— comento señalándose primero y después lo señaló a él como diciendo que ella era el marido y el Santo la mujer.

—Si es así vas a necesitar esto— comento el santo pasándole una cajita que estaba junto a él ambos estaban sentados en la sala de meditación, la amazona lo abrió y ahí estaba un pequeño dije en forma del símbolo del signo de virgo, la amazona lo tomo con cuidado.

—De acuerdo a mis costumbres en cuanto te coloques ese dije pasaras a ser mi prometida y Aioria lo va a saber—

—Pero no hemos seguido todas tus tradiciones, tus papas no me escogieron, y tampoco tengo dinero como para darte una dote por mí—

—Es un matrimonio falso no debemos seguir todas las costumbres de mi cultura—

—Entonces está bien rubia, me lo pondré en mi templo ahora debo ir a ver cómo va Daphne nos veremos después prometida— comento guardado el dije y marchándose a su templo, se suponía que ella debería de sentirse feliz porque iba a casarse, pero la verdad es que no se sentía nada feliz, y eso era por el siempre hecho de él novio no era Camus.


	11. Chapter 11 Una Boda

**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han gustado mucho, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, en mí ahora si los dejo con el capítulo, por cierto si se preguntan cuándo va a terminar el fic, será después de SOG.

 **Drabble 11. Una boda.**

Unas semanas después de la extraña pedida de mano, Milo estaba frente a la tumba de Camus, traía unas cosas en las manos además de que estaba arreglada con una hermosa trenza tejida con flores y un túnica griega color rosa pálido, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, Saori Kiddo había escogido esa ropa para la ceremonia Antes de la boda, tanto Shaka como ella había dejado a un lado todo lo relacionado a la boda, a decir verdad si no fuera por la diosa ellos solo habrían ido a un registro civil a firmar los papeles correspondientes y se habrían marchado, pero eso no les fue posible, en cuanto habían informado de su compromiso, la joven diosa había organizado todo para ese día, y ahora ella debía ir al templo de Hera a entregar una ofrenda, pero antes había decidido hacer una escala en el cementerio. La mujer traía su mascar era algo que había decidido no quitarse aunque su diosa le hubiera dado permiso, se hinco frente a la lápida dejando su máscara a un lado, no le importaba manchar de tierra tan hermosa túnica.

—Hola Camus, veo que no estás muy contento hoy, hace un frío horrible, supongo que desde donde estas puedes ver lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero si es así espero que sepas por que no hago, lo hago por nuestro hijo, porque no quiero dejarle solo, como tú o yo lo estuvimos, quiero cuidarle y poder protegerle, hablarle sobre ti, porque aunque lo dudes Shaka está de acuerdo en eso, para mi bebe tu siempre serás su padre, aunque para los demás el padre sea Shaka, por eso estoy aquí informándote de lo que voy a hacer, de que en cuanto deje este lugar dejare de ser una mujer soltera para pasar a ser una mujer casada, pero apresar de eso mi corazón siempre te va a pertenecer, Camus ya es hora debo marcharme a demás ni ofrenda después a vestirme para mi boda, yo espero te todo corazón que tú y yo podamos estar juntos en otra vida, ahora es momento de marcharme, me esperan— comento levantándose del piso, sacudió la túnica y acaricio la lápida con ternura, sus manos estaban llenas de hermosos diseños hechos con henna, tanto Shaka como ella había decidido que la si iban a tener una ceremonia que sería una mezcla de ambas culturas, y Milo había decidió usar costumbres de la antigua Grecia, por eso es que iba camino al templo de Hera a dejar algunos recuerdos y a dejar la hermosa trenza como tributo. Camino a paso lento con su pequeña aprendiz detrás de ella, iban al templo de Hera para entregar el tributo y hacer una pequeña oración para la diosa del matrimonio, después de ahí irían a una fuente que había en el recinto de las amazonas en donde las aprendizas iban a bañarla y preparara para la ceremonia tipo hindi que habían preparado para los novios, en donde usaría una hermosa túnica griega de color rojo y una máscara decorada con el mismo diseño que tenía su cuerpo, mientras eso pasaba ella no podía dejar de sentirse triste como si en lugar de ir a una boda fuera a ir a un funeral, dejo que las aprendices peinaran su ahora corto cabello y que la vistieran con esas ropas que habían elegido para ella. Al estar lista la llevaron a la salida de la aldea de las amazonas y se la entregaron a Aioria quien estaba afuera esperándola.

—Sabes todavía puedes arrepentirte, quizá si le explicamos la situación a Atena ella entienda y te deje vivir— le susurro en cuanto ella tomó su brazo

—Ya tome una decisión y sé que Shaka también ya tomo la suya, el aún podría cancelar todo, si se lo propusiera, de hecho creyó que lo haría cuando Atena lo obligó a ir con su sastre para que le hicieran su traje de novio.

—Yo solo decía si quieres huir yo te cubro—

—Milo de escorpión nunca huye, descuida estaré bien— comento mientras caminaban a la casa de virgo en donde ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia, Shaka ya la estaba esperando, se veía demasiado calmado es más parecía indiferente a todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque por dentro estaba por arrepentirse no entendía que le había pasado para dar un paso tan importante y terminar pidiéndole a Milo que fuera su mujer, quizá solo era el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su personalidad, eso debía de ser, ni quería sentirse tan solo como antes y tampoco menos humano, en cuanto supo que ya estaba en su templo salió de la habitación de meditación, se suponía que debía ir montado en un caballo o en un elefante, pero Milo había insistido en que no lo hiciera, porque solo iría caminando, de todas maneras era una boda falsa.

Al llegar al salón de su té donde ya estaba Milo esperándolo se veía muy linda con su cabello corto y su hermosa túnica griega de color rojo, su máscara lucia hermosos diseños mismos que usaban las novias en la India.

El tomo la mano de su prometida para comenzar con la ceremonia, se llevó acabo con mucha calma. Milo no se había quitado para nada la máscara así que no había lucido la cara de tristeza que se cargaba.

—Oye Milo, un reto a ver quién puede tomar más?— pregunto Aioria en cuanto la ceremonia había temiendo.

—Claro ya verás que yo voy a ganarte— comento ella levantado el puño.

—Milo no puedes tomar recuérdalo— comento Shaka con calma tomándola por el hombro para que no fuera a tomar.

—Es verdad se suponía que tú también lo sabias, vamos entonces a bailar— dijo ella tomando la mano de Aioria y sacándolo a bailar, la música era típica hindi mientras el baile era más griego, a decir verdad Aioria parecía más el novio que Shaka. Los dos bailaron toda la noche disfrutando de la pequeña cena que habían organizado todos los demás santos.

—Milo es hora de irnos— comento Shaka poniéndose de pie para ir a donde estaba la chica.

—Si es verdad ya es tarde, nos veremos después Aioria— dijo ella tomando el brazo de su ahora esposo, quien la llevaba a las habitaciones del templo.

—Quédate aquí hoy mañana puedes irte a tu templo— dijo abriéndole una habitación —A menos que desees quedarte en mi sala de meditación—

—La habitación está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, por cierto te toca el desayuno— comento antes de cerrará puerta, se dejó caer sentada y abrazo sus piernas, dejado que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, todo lo hacía por su bebe, se dijo para después tomar su vientre con cuidado iba a proteger a ese bebe aunque eso le quitara la vida, ese bebe era lo único que le quedaba de Camus, se levantó y sin quitarse la ropa de acostó para poder dormir.

Los meses habían pasado con demasiada rapidez, Milo estaba descansado en la sala de meditación, Shaka le había sugerido que hiciera yoga con él para tranquilizarse por el bien de su hijo, pero no había servido de nada solo se había cansado.

—Que coraje, quiero salir de aquí e ir a pelear contra los disque dioses guerreros en cambio estoy aquí aburrida, contigo que no hablas más que para regañarme ya sé que parezco una bola con patas y que si me arriesgo un poco el monstruo saldría dañado— dijo con un puchero a sus 7 meses de embarazado estaba bastante insoportable, es ms nadie la podría aguantar más de 5 minutos nadie más que Shaka quien solo la ignoraba.

—Si ya sabes que haces quejándote mejor ve a leer algo a vigilar que tu amor quizá esté leyendo o que se yo pero deja que pueda meditar—

—La verdad es que además de la batalla hay algo más—

—Me imagino que es porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Camus y eso es lo que te tiene tan alterada—

—Si eso es lo que me tiene alterada yo aquí encerrar sin poder ir a dejarle algunas flores a su tumba— comento solo haciendo que Shaka sintiera algo extraño en su interior como angustia, algo que no sabía definir.

—Bien veré si podemos bajar un momento para que vayas a ver a Camus— dijo después de meditarlo un momento, la amazona se puso de pie para brincar, dio un par de brincos antes de agarrarse a lo más cercano que tenía, su mirada paso a una asustada

—Por favor llévame a la fuente de Atena— dijo llevado una mano a su pantalón donde había una pequeña mancha marrón, la toco y la yema de sus dedos de Pinto de rojo.

—No puedes ir tu sola?—

—No, ahora levanta tu trasero de donde estas y llévame a la fuente de Atena— dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, el santo se levantó y la tomo en brazos, la llevo con rapidez a la fuente de Atena, al velos llegar la médico se asustó, ya habían tenido globos problemas antes, de hecho era un embarazo de alto riesgo.

—Por aquí— ordenó la mujer llevándolos directamente al quirófano, no se iba a arriesgar, lo mejor que podía hacer para madre e hijo era hacer una cesárea, preparo todo para ella y comenzó con su trabajo, entre su equipo y ella llevaron a cabo el proceso, un rato después el llanto de un bebe inundo los pasillos del lugar, lo puso en una incubadora y salió a ver al santo.

—Ya ha nacido quieres ir a verla?—

—Fue una niña?—

—Sí, ven vamos para que la conozcas, es muy pequeñita pero está muy sana— dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a donde estaba la pequeñita, Shaka dejo que ella la llevada solo porque se quedó pensando en lo que sentía, y ahí estaba la pequeña, se veía frágil, muy pequeña, su color de piel era muy similar al de Camus, un no se sabría si ella se parecería a su padre o no pero lo que si era seguro es que tenía una linda pelusa arriba de su cabeza de color azul eléctrico del mismo color que su madre. —Tómala cárgala anda necesitara de ti en lo que su mami se siente mejor— dijo la médico colocándole una bata esterilizada en las manos, pero como el rubio no se movió ella misma se la puso para después colocar sus brazos en la forma corriente de como tenía que ponerla en brazos del santo, para después colocar a la bebe en ese lugar. La pequeña se movió incomoda al sentir los brazos de Shaka, se estuvo moviendo hasta que encontró un lugar cómodo para dormir, se acomodó y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que la coloques de nuevo donde estaba— dijo con calma, aunque a decir verdad estaba temeroso de lo que podría pasarle a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—solo un momento más la pequeña necesita un poco de calor humano— le dijo la médico, obligándolo a sentarse en una silla —Déjala así un momento después la coloco de nuevo en su lugar— le dijo la médico marchándose dejándolo solo con la pequeña

—Solo espero que no seas ya ruidosa como tu madre o no voy a tener paz en mi templo— le dijo después de un momento de silencio, la pequeñita se acomodó de nuevo y abrió sus ojitos levemente, estos eran grises aún no se veía que color de ojos tendría, si azul índigo como su padre biológico o turquesa como su madre.

Se quedó con la pequeña en brazos, iba a pasar suavemente su mano para acaricias su rostro y saber cómo era cuando ella tomo uno de sus dedos con la fuerza de un recién nacido.

—Serás una excelente amazona como tu madre— comento con calma mientras la nena seguía tomándolo del dedo, la niña seria alguien agradable con quien pasar parte de su tiempo libre, aunque no sabía que haría con ella quizá después más grande podría enseñarle a meditar.


End file.
